Like a dream or Nightmare
by ImNotTinaFey
Summary: COMPLETE Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life. Where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love? Sequel to 'New Lives, New Evil' REVIE
1. And so they go on

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! And since no one is reviewing on my 'Alias' Fanfic I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend) to keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on

Chapter one: And so they go on

It had been months since they both had talked to everyone back in New York and truthfully they both missed their generosity and love, but if they didn't leave they would have put them all in danger, who knows who was after them now. They had gone everywhere from Europe where Gareth was from to Mexico and right now where on their way to Canada to visit 'memory lane' as Hayley called it for herself. The train didn't seem to want to end on its endless track that stretched into the golden line of the setting sun. Hayley yawned loudly; all the traveling they had done had worn her out to the extreme. Gareth had said before that that they couldn't stay in one place for long cause if the people that where after them could find Gareth then something bad could have really happened. Gareth had taken his seat beside Hayley as he stepped into the four confining walls they called a room "they said that the train will reach Toronto in about ten hours" Gareth said "maybe you should get some rest"

Hayley smiled "yeah…" she breathed out

After asking about twenty people how to flip out the bed from the seats they managed to get it out and lay the blankets on it and lay themselves down on the lumpy mattress. Hayley smiled "brings back memories"

He let out a chuckle "finally I get to lay on the lumpy mattress with you"

They shared a pleasant laughter for a few seconds. They had never 'been together' and both denied they had feeling for each other but some moments they had could have convinced one of them to blurt out something to change things, but it never happened. Hayley laid on her side so she could see out the window and see the stars that twinkled in the clear night sky. Gareth laid on the other side watching the door just in case anything had happened. It had been a while since they had been last attacked; the last time was in Germany when they where at some art exhibit that Hayley wanted to go to and Gareth just happened to have been followed to the washroom where the guy lunged at him and tried to kill Gareth with a switch blade but Gareth had made short work of him. He never told Hayley about it she would only worry too much about him and he never wanted anything to happen to her. Their only source of money was when Hayley would perform on the street for small amounts of change which after a while would turn out for A LOT of money. "Hey Gareth" Hayley called out

"Yeah?" he replied

She turned over to face him "do you ever think we could stay somewhere for more than a week?"

Gareth sighed then turned to face her as she did "Not until we find out who is following us and get him to stop…you know you are aloud to go back to New York…I'm not stopping you, I just want you to be safe"

"I don't want to leave" she slightly smiled "I like staying with you, I mean if I wasn't here then who would get money for you?"

"That's true, but you know I do have talents of my own all I need is a wood plank, an eye patch, some supper glue and a glass of water" he laughed "now if you don't get some rest then who's going to direct me around Canada"

"I'm a big girl I can stay up as long as I want" she smiled and rolled back around acting angry

He smiled and rolled back to waiting till he herd Hayley's steady breaths when she was asleep then he rolled back around. He smiled for the umpteenth time in one hour, she looked for pretty to him when she slept and the moon light that shone through the window made it seem like she was glowing. "Night Hayley" he whispered, rolled back over and fell into him own dream filled rest.

**10 hours later, Toronto train station**

"SNOW!" Gareth yelled as he jumped into the fluffy while snowflakes just outside the train station

Hayley laughed loudly "you've seen snow before"

"Yeah but this is Canadian snow THIS stuff is famous" He said as he started to make snow angels

"Come on lets go check into a hotel, people are staring" she laughed as she watched him each the white ice flakes

He grumbled under his breath, something about being a party pooper and ruining his fun but she just shrugged it off and started towards the nearest hotel she could remember which wasn't that had, it was right across the street. She could feel it she didn't know what it was but it kinda felt like relief missed with anxiousness and happiness all in one fun filled round of anger. She had lived here when she was born then moved to New York in her high school years then moved back for her to start collage…which didn't happen. It was like home to her, and she liked it. Even the cold winter air still smelled the same, which brought back a lot of memories that she didn't particularly like. Yet it was home and she decided that she would get Gareth to stay longer than he wanted to, even if it meant strapping him to a chair and leaving him in a room for months on end. She mentally laughed seeing Gareth beaten by a girl….this would be fun that was for sure.

**

* * *

Lee: WHERE BACK!!!!**

**Hayley:** oh yippee!!!

**Gareth:** SNOW!!!

**Lee:** yeah it snowed here! I LOVE SNOW

**Hayley:** yeah snow is cool

**Gareth:** SNOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!

**Hayley:** he's going to be on with for a loooooooooong time

**Lee:** I'm sorry

**Hayley:** I'm to tired to think

**Lee:** (mumbles) maybe you should take a nap with Gareth

**Hayley:** WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!

**Lee:** NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL!!!

**Hayley:** better be

**Everyone:** NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!YAY ONE MORE JOB FOR ME!!!


	2. what about her past?

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! And since no one is reviewing on my 'Alias' Fanfic I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend) to keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on **_!!!!FLUFF ALERT!!!!_**

Chapter two: What about her past?

Gareth sad on the small arm chair sighing loudly to catch Hayley's attention, who just happened to be reading the only book that she would read. Hayley flipped the page over and a small smile crept onto her face after knowing that this part made her feel the best.

The guy in the book was sitting across from the girl as they as in a court yard after the girl's first day at her new school and being made fun of by other guys, she just needed to get away from it all. The boy watched her sit down and soon he started to sketch her in his drawing book. The girl saw the boy only a few minuets after he started sketching. After watching him for a long time the boy got up and walked over to her. He showed her the picture and she loved it.

She didn't know why she liked it so much, maybe it's just because she was a hopeless romantic and wanted to swept off her feet like the girl in the book. Gareth rolled his eyes when he saw the smiled "you know if you smile that goofy every time you read that thing I'm leaving without you" he stood up

"Fine I need a break anyways" she placed the weathered book down on the hotel bed "so where to?"

Gareth smiled "we'll I was hoping you would tell me" he started to walk towards the door grabbing his jacket and scarf he had gotten in England and opened the door

Hayley followed grabbing her stuff to and walking out the door Gareth held for her "I guess we could go to the play ground at my old school"

"Finally" he said as they waiting for the elevator "I get to learn something about you"

She hardly talked about herself, maybe the things she wanted to do in the future but never the past. They entered the elevator after it opened "it's just where I went to school" she shrugged it off

"Yeah but it's your past and you never talk about how you lived" he left the elevator fall towards the lobby slowly

She didn't say another word, no words could tell Gareth about her past. The doors opened to the lobby and they both followed the long red carpet towards the revolving door into the cold wind outside. Snow flakes slowly drifted carelessly onto the ground in front of them as they walked towards Hayley old school. "Hayley you never told me about your mother" Gareth tried to get at least one thing out of her

"You never asked" she shrugged

He looked over at her as they walked "well tell me about her"

Hayley searched for the words that could only describe her "I don't know…she was my mom what else is there to say"

"A lot Hayley she is your mother" He saw she shake a little at his words

"Was" she almost whispered

"What?" he looked back at her

"You said she _is_ my mother…she _was_ my mother…she left when I was little" Hayley final said

Gareth stopped in his tracks instantly regretting asking her about her mother a woman that left her with no one "I'm so sor-"

"Don't" she waved his comment away before he could even say it "I don't need pity; I'm perfectly fine I turned out great didn't I?"

Gareth was astonished, how could she do it. Deal with her mother, the traveling and all on top of it the danger they constantly lived in. they reached an open part of Toronto. A field with a small play ground with brick walls all around it "were here" Hayley said walking into the break in the wall where the kids would get in everyday

Gareth looked around, it wasn't a nice part of town "why are these brick walls here?" he asked

"Sometimes they would have shoot outs here and the brick walls prevented us from getting shot" Hayley smiled and ran her hands over the cold brick

Gareth could only sympathy's. He never lived in the 'ghetto' or what ever they called it and he never could have imagined what it was like when kids always had to stay behind brick walls to stay alive. Hayley grabbed Gareth's hand lead him happily over to the middle of the field then stopped after he watched her count her steps "right here" she pointed towards her feet "was where I lost my first tooth, Jordan Signer knocked it out with a base ball when we played" she giggled a little running her tongue over the spot where her tooth had fallen out

Gareth was still in awe and soon he pulled Hayley into his tight embrace "your amazing" he whispered "thanks"

Hayley slowly wrapped her arms around him "for what?" she asked

"Everything" he pulled her away just enough to see her greenish yellow eyes full of happiness

If this was one of the times he wanted to tell her he liked her then this was the time "Hayley" he smiled

"Bonjourno" she joked

He chuckled and then chickened out "You got snow in your hair, you look like your and old fart"

"Oh thanks Mr. Make-me-feel-special" she laughed

"Here let me get it" he started to brush the light snow out of her wavy dark blond hair

Her hair felt like silk between his fingers and he knew it was her weak spot; she loved her hair being touched and played with. She shuddered when his hands ran through her hair she almost moaned out loud "Gareth" she whispered

"Yeah?" he left his face drift near hers

She felt his hot breath tickle her face and lips "Maybe we should get back"

'FUCKING GODDAMIT!!!YOU FUCKING CHICKEN JUST KISS HER!!!' his mind yelled 'YOUR THIS CLOSE JUST GO FOR IT, WHATS THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN!!?'

Gareth decided to leave his feeling muster a little "okay let's go" he grabbed her hand and started to walk back to the hotel with a new understanding of the girl he was with. She was complicated yet simple, weird eh?

**

* * *

Lee: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe**

**Hayley:** ok why the hell didn't he just do it?

**Gareth:** (blushes) cause

**Hayley:** (smacks him over the head with a fish and runs away) muahahaha

**Gareth:** (rubs head) oww?

**Lee:** well that was quick

**Everyone:** New chapter coming soon….if we can get the fish away from Hayley

**Hayley:** FIIIIISSHHHHYYY!!!!!


	3. He left in the night again

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! And since no one is reviewing on my 'Alias' Fanfic I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend) to keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on…

Chapter three: he left in the night…again

The dark sky only seemed to let the white snow flakes drift from the heavens and land as they never had a care in the world into fluffy white piles outside in the cold air as Gareth stood on the hotel balcony. He never liked these chilly nights but he dealt with them. Gareth walked back into the dark room closing the sliding glass door behind him, and there she was the reason he had left New York, the one that if he lost her then he would have nothing to live for. He could still remember what it was like before he met her but he never wanted it to be like that again.

_His cold limb form swayed helplessly down the freezing alley. How could he let this happen? Let himself be brought into the silence of his disease, of his darkness. Gareth lost his balance and crashed into the wall beside him. The world was spinning and not in a good way. Soon his eyes fixated on a figure, a girl who was sitting by the alley holding a hat full of coins in her one hand and a guitar case in the other. He tried to call out but the pain that was growing in her chest was spreading quickly to his other limbs. He was the girl stand frozen in front of him just a few feet away then drop her things and run to the limb body on the ground "oh my god are you ok?" she asked rapidly_

_He shook his head weakly trying to reach the syringe in his pocket the only thing in his life could depended on. She looked at his hand and grabbed the needle before he passed out "where does it go?" she watched his hand before plunging the sharp metal needle into his chest and injecting the transparent blue liquid. _

_Gareth let out the breath that had been caught in his lungs "thanks" he managed to breathe _

_The girl nodded and smiled "are you okay?" she took the needle out of his chest and toss it away _

_He nodded "yeah…I umm I'm Gareth" he sat up felling the pain go away_

"_Hayley" she smiled again "are you sure your okay I mean you looked like you were going to die"_

"_No I'm going to be okay now" he sat up "it's just something I need to do now and again and I forgot to do it"_

_She nodded not asking anymore question knowing it was none of her business then walked back to grab the coins that where spattered across the ground "you need some help?" he asked already helping her picking up the coins_

"_No it's ok" she tossed the coins in her hat "The life of a performer is awesome" she joked sarcastically_

_He let out a chuckle "we'll then you must be famous"_

"_Not even close" she stood up straight after filling the hat back up "I should go" _

"_No please…you saved my life what can I do to repay you?" he asked_

_She smiled and shook her head "that's not needed it's all in a days work for your friendly neighbor hood street performer" _

_He chuckled again "come on let me walk you home at least"_

"_No, no it's okay I'm fine" She assured him_

"_I'm walking you home and that's final" he took her guitar from her just to be a gentlemen_

_She rolled her eyes and took her guitar back "I'm not that incapable"_

_Gareth shrugged and walked beside her as they exited the alley way. It was only a matter of minuets before they got to the abandoned apartments "this is where you live?" he asked not even believing his own words_

"_Yeah and?" she acted as if it wasn't a big deal_

"_These places don't even have heat" he commented_

"_Its home" she commented again heading towards the door "now goodnight"_

_He sighed, where was he going to go? "You wouldn't happen to have room for another person?" he asked shyly_

_She turned around "I'm sure you have a place to go"_

"_No not really" he sighed knowing it was a bad idea "never mind" he started to walk away_

"_Wait" she saw his stop "I would like some company"_

_He turned around with a huge smile spread across his face and followed her up the steps it was a irregular beginning to a irregular relationship_

Gareth smiled at his memory, she had taken a big chance on him for all she knew he could have been a maniac killer. Just then a sharp pain in his chest finally reached his head 'shit not now' he thought.

His feet worked on their own as he ran to the balcony and jumped off it and onto the snowy ground below him. He knew someone in Toronto that could help him, that's why he let Hayley pick to go back to Canada he had already made prier arrangement with an underground doctor that could make the pain go away. The pain that his own father had cause and would forever be there to remind him of his dark grim past.

Hayley sat up in the bed after she herd Gareth run out of the room. He always left at least once a month for god knows what. She knew if Gareth wouldn't tell her then it would be something that was out of her control or maybe he just liked keeping the secrets away from her. She sighed and got up from the bed then walked out onto the balcony "maybe I should follow him" she told herself

After a while of running situations through her head she just decided that if he wanted to tell her then he would. Hayley let the cold air nip at her eats and felt the wind comb through her hair "he would be back at dawn" she said "he always would"

She hardly ever talked to herself but she would if she needed to assure herself. Slowly she made her way back to bed cuddling up to the warm blankets feeling it contrast to her cold body. It was just another night where she hated the secrets he kept from her.

Gareth felt the warm blue liquid flow through her body as he lay on the very uncomfortable metal examining table his arms and legs strapped down. He found the doctor that would help him "This injection is going to help ease the pain until we get the isotope to stabilize the infection, I can't guarantee that it will take all the pain away but it will make sure you won't die." The middle aged doctor said

Gareth nodded "thanks doc"

"Well after hearing about this rare case I wanted to see it for myself" He doctor said then after a few minuets and a bag of blue liquid later the doctor spoke again "ok here we go the isotope is going to go in now"

He took out a needle with a rather large douse of the red coloured isotope then hooked it up to Gareth I.V line and pumped it into Gareth's body. Nothing happened at first then a warm feeling softened over Gareth's chest then it turned into a warmer feeling, then warmer still until it felt like his chest was on fire. He tried to not groan in pain but it slipped through his gritted teeth. Yet the pain still intensified and Gareth yelled out, he had never felt so much pain in his life and this had better helped or else he would have to go through even more treatments of this. After about fifteen minuet of screaming the pain subsided and Gareth was there panting from the lack of energy he had letting the cool metal contrast to the beads of hot sweat covering his whole body. The doctor slowly loosened the straps on Gareth arms and leg and watched him sit up "You should rest for a while"

"I have to get back" he picked up his dark sweater and slowly pulled it over his warm torso "I hope that worked Doc"

The doctor watched him "you'll have to come back in a few days just for a checkup"

Gareth nodded and walked out of the office and back onto the cold Toronto streets.

He opened the door to the hotel room and slowly made his way towards the bed seeing Hayley curled up under the covers in her black tank top and a pair of jeans she hadn't changed out of made his muscles just calm themselves. He laid down in the queen sized beside her and smiled brushing some hair out of her face with his index finger. "You left again" she said not even opening her eyes

He almost jumped out of the bed he thought she was asleep "Sorry I just had to get a few things done"

She sighed "you leave a lot Gareth, in fact you leave once a month" she sat up

He closed his eyes "I wish I could tell you why"

"Why can't you just tell me" she looked at him

"I just can't okay" he said sternly "If I did then you would worry"

"News flash Gareth, I worry every time you leave" she said

"You won't have to worry for long this is the last time that I'm going to leave" he said before hugging her tightly "I'm sorry"

She sighed "fine" she laid back down snuggling up close to his chest wanting nothing more than the secrets to all be gone and everything out in the open but she knew that wouldn't happen till this was all over.

**

* * *

Lee: GOD DAMNIT GARETH JUST TELL HER**

**Gareth:** NO!

**Hayley:** tell me what?

**Gareth:** nothing!

**Hayley:** riiiiiiiight

**Lee:** well any who GUESS WHO GOT A SNOW DAY!!!!

**Hayley:** Batman?

**Lee:** no

**Gareth:** Bruce Wayne?

**Lee:** no HEY that's the same guy

**Batman:** no its not

**Lee:** where did you come from?

**Batman:** well it's a long story…see when and mommy and daddy….

**Lee:** STOP RIGHT THERE

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon….if Batman stops teaching sex ed. to Lee


	4. Father's love or lack there of

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! And since no one is reviewing on my 'Alias' Fanfic I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend) to keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on…

Chapter four: Father's love or lack there of

Hayley's eyes slowly opened. A long night of waiting for Gareth to come back from his 'trips' always made her worry and then when he came back and told her that he wasn't going to leave again just made her settle a little easier that night. She wiggled a little only to find a strong arm around her waist, more specifically Gareth's strong arm. Her back was to him and his face was buried in her long dark blond wavy hair with a smile slightly plastered on his face. It was the first time he had been asleep longer than she was, that was weird. She let the felling of his body warmth collide with hers stay there as she twisted in her grasp to face him careful not to disturb this rare moment. Hayley smiled again 'I wonder what he dreaming about?' she thought to herself. Soon she snuggled closer to him and let her forehead rest against his hard chest. Not a moment later Gareth slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the moving thing beside him surprised to see Hayley snuggling up to him, he decided to catch her in the act and make her blush, that's what he was there for anyways right "and a good morning to you"

Hayley's eyes almost popped out of her head, he had woken up and seen her like this "umm…ah…g-good morning" she managed to stutter out

She was worried at what he might do and before she could push away from him he pulled her closer "how did you sleep?" his voice was smooth

"Y-yeah" it felt like her face was on fire, all the blood in her body had rushed up to her face

"Good" he rested his chin on top of her head "Sorry about last night"

How could he do this, act like they weren't in the more awkward thing that either of then had ever been through, maybe he really did was this. Her mind was racing, searching for something to say "It's okay; you said it would be you last time leaving anyways"

He sighed, it just felt right being beside her, like that piece that had been missing before was right beside him, laying right there in his arms and this was the moment he could tell her that he loved her "Hayley can I tell you something?"

He felt her nod against his chest "yeah, anything"

Gareth took a big breath "Hayley I-" a high pitched ringing was herd before he could get it out

"Hold that thought" she reluctantly slid away from him and pulled out her cell phone from her jacket pocket "hello?" she spoke into her black 'razor' phone "Who is this?...Dad?...how did you know I was in Toronto?...no, no I'm kinda busy. I have a friend with me…no dad he's not my boyfriend…dad stop I don't want to see you right now" she closed her phone cutting off the line then turned it off

"Who was that?" Gareth asked sitting up after losing his chance to tell her what he wanted to say

Hayley sighed and put her phone away "Rick" she simply said as she took some clothes into the washroom to get changed

"Who's Rick?" Gareth too grabbing some clothes to get changed in the room

"You done" she asked

Gareth finished putting on a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that Hayley had bought for him back when they were in New York "yeah" he saw her come out of the washroom "now who's Rick?"

Hayley pulled on a denim jacket over her blue long sleeved shirt and made sure her dark jeans weren't wrinkled "he's my father"

"Then why did you say we were busy, it's not like either of us has a job here" Gareth said running his fingers through his shoulder length hair

"My father and I don't get along" she put her dirty clothes in her bag "before my mom left I remember him and my mom fighting a lot even though I was young I still remember the yelling, and he always blamed it on me that she left"

Gareth knew now why Hayley had hardly any contact with her family "Why would be blame it on you?"

"I wish I knew" she sighed and pulled her running shoes "All I know is that I don't like to be around him"

"Maybe if you just talked to him" Gareth said

"Trust me that man doesn't talk he demands" she sighed and walked over to Gareth "He told me lies about my mother, he's judged me, and I haven't herd him say 'I love you' to me once in my whole life, I don't want to be around that man"

Gareth almost felt like she was going to run out and beat the shit out of her father, maybe he felt like that a little to, for putting Hayley's own childhood through something that no kid show have ever gone through and she never said she even hated him "Would you mind if I went and talked to him?" what a question

Hayley shrugged "do what ever you want just don't bring him here." she wrote down his address on a piece of paper from her note book and handed it to him "what were you going to say to me before the phone rang?" she asked

Gareth froze, he didn't see that coming and he had lost all courage to say it to her "umm…I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to breakfast?" he lied

Hayley smiled and nodded "sure"

They both walked down to the nearest Ihop for some pancakes or waffles "I love pancakes, I love pancakes, I love pancakes, pancakes, pancakes" both Hayley and Gareth sang at the top of their lungs as they trotted down the street laughing their sugar filled heads off

"Ok well I have to go see some old friends why do you go have your little session with Rick" Hayley said bitterly after changing her tone

Gareth nodded and quickly before Hayley could move away he kissed her forehead gently and walked in the opposite directing as her to find her father and maybe find out a few things about her past. Hayley just stood there stunned, he had never done that before and the last time someone kissed her on the forehead was her mother when she was almost five years old.

Gareth finally after asking multiple people for directions and finding out that Canadians were the most friendly people in the word he ended up looking at a huge ritzy house in a ritzy part of town. The house was at least three floors by the number of windows and the front area was covered by gardens that you could see under the snow that layered on top of each other. Gareth slowly walked up to the door felling the crunch of the snow under his feet then knocked on the door felling more nervous that he had ever felt before. Soon the door opened to find a middle-aged woman wearing a gray apron and her dark hair up on a bun "hello may I help you?" she asked her voice soothing

"Umm yeah I'm looking for" he looked down at the sheet of paper Hayley had given him "Rick Tomlinson?"

The lady nodded "come right in, and don't forget to wipe your feet" she acted as if Gareth was ten years old "Mr. Tomlinson is in his office follow me"

Gareth did what he was told and followed the lady up the long flight of stairs and then in front of a dark wooden door. The lady opened the room and walked in letting Gareth follow behind "Mr. Tomlinson" Gareth say a man behind a big wooden desk with papers splattered across it and a small flat screen computer in the corner of the desk "you have a guest" said before exiting the room and closing the door behind her

The man stood, his face was weathered from years of stress and hard work. A pair of dark rimmed glasses sat proudly on his old nose so his eyes could read the documents on his desk. He wore a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Gareth could clearly see the silver watch that looked very expensive gleam in the little light that was in the room. It felt like he was meeting a CEO of a company for a job or something "and who might you be" the man said looking back down on the papers in front of him

Gareth's eyes followed the mans movements "I'm a friend of Hayley's sir" he said

The man instantly set the paper down on the desk and looked up at him "so you're the friend she was talking about am I right Mr.…." he trailed off

"Gareth sir, just Gareth" he answered "and yes I was the friend Hayley was talking about"

"Well Mr. Gareth I'm Rick, Hayley's father" Rick stood and walked out from behind his desk "what brings you here?"

Gareth spoke "I herd your phone call this morning and I wondered why Hayley declined your invitation for us to join you Mr. Tomlinson"

Rick leaned against his desk and crossed his arms in front of him "Well Mr. Gareth, my daughter and I don't quite get along quite well"

"I know that sir but why?" he pried

"Because her and I have a rough past and well she did through her life away when she quit university, she never follows through on anything, she's a quitter and that's all she's good at" Rick explained

Gareth almost felt like punching this guy out "Will all do respect sir, Hayley is not a quitter"

Rick smiled as if he was superior to Gareth "and why is that Mr. Gareth?"

"Because sir, I have seen Hayley do a lot of things and not quit, actually she is quite determined to do things especially with her music sir" Gareth said stepping Hayley's father

"HA! Her music. That is just a waste of time no one could make a living off of some stupid noises" Rick turned back around and sat at his desk "now if you don't mind Mr. Gareth I have some_ real_ work to do" he dismissed him

"All I'm saying sir is that Hayley has gone through a lot in the last few months and she is a great person now" Gareth smiled at his thoughts of the girl

Rick looked down at the papers "Good-bye Mr. Gareth, I have no desire to discus my daughter I am far to busy"

Gareth nodded "fine sir" he left the room only to find that the lady that answered the door was standing just outside the room

"You know Hayley?" she asked with a hint of a Spanish accent

Gareth nodded "Yeah"

"Would you tell her something for me?" she said before seeing Gareth nod "Tell her that Carmen is happy to hear she is okay"

Gareth wondered who this woman was, probably the maid or house keeper but if she wanted him to deliver a message that all he could do was say yes if she lived with the condescending man know as her boss of Hayley's father. "I will" He smiled down at the woman

"Okay now off with you, it's not nice to leave my little chika waiting" The woman said

Gareth smiled at the nickname she gave Hayley…she would never live it down. He was almost pushed out the door by the woman and basically ran back to the apartment to tell Hayley of his 'adventures' with Mr. Rick-the-dick as Gareth now called him.

**

* * *

Lee: wow long chapter I'm glad I was sick today to I could get it done**

**Gareth:** you're sick?

**Lee:** yup

**Gareth:** YAY!!!!

**Lee;** wait that's not right

**Hayley:** so anyways ya'll got to see my life

**Lee:** NOT MY LIFE I WISH I LIVED IN A HUGE HOUSE

**Hayley:** trust me it's not all it's cracked up to be

**Lee:** riiiiiiiight

**Hayley:** yup, yup

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon……if Lee doesn't sneak into Hayley house and get lost


	5. Noises from the room

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! Hahaha so yeah I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend (I see you there La Phantom! READ THIS!!!) Too keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on…

Chapter five: Noises from the room

The door to the hotel room opened and Gareth's panting body piled onto the red carpeting. He had ran all the way back just to tell Hayley about some Carmen lady from her fathers house and well to tell her she was right as hard as that would be. He pushed himself off the ground and looked around the room. Everything was the same as when he left with her to go get breakfast, had she even gotten back yet? He sighed and just told himself that she had been away for a long time and probably missed her old friend, if she had any. Gareth flopped down on the bed breathing in the sent of the clean sheets that the housekeeping had put on most likely right after they left, he wish they never took the sheets from before off the ones that he got to sleep with her up against his chest in, the ones where he made her blush "good times" he said to himself as he propped his head up with his hands "maybe I could do something while she's gone" he looked around the room only to find one thing he could do by himself.

Hayley trudged down the snow covered streets; everyone she knew was gone, either moved away for in one case dead. Her breath comes out short and then turned into a light cloud as it made its way past her mouth and into the cold air 'I'll just go back to the hotel, maybe Gareth is back' she thought as she turned the opposite way and walked back to the hotel with only worries about who it went with Gareth and Rick. Soon she made it to the door to the room only to hear grunting noises, that couldn't be good. She hesitantly grabbed the room card key from her pocket and slid it into the reader then herd the door unlock. The door swung open and there on the floor was Gareth working out, doing pushup. "Hey" she let out the breath she had been holding unconsciously

Gareth finished his final pushup and the turned over on his back "Hey" he smiled pushing some hair out of his face

Hayley let her eyes trail at his straining muscles then shook her head to get her mind back on track "how did it go…with Mr. Tomlinson" she said bitterly almost spitting at her fathers own name

"Well I have to say" he sighed and stood up putting his shirt back on "you where right, he's a dick"

"See I told you so" she put her bag down and smiled putting some of her own hair behind her ear "Rick-the-dick"

Gareth laughed "that's exactly what I wanted to say, oh some lady said to tell you 'Carmen is glad to hear her chika is okay'" he emphasized the word 'chika'

Hayley froze "Carmen?" her words dripping out of her mouth like she had never said that name in a long time

"Yeah, who's that anyways?" He asked walked up to her

She smiled slightly almost in a sadly happy way "She was basically the woman that raised me after my mother left, she…she was the housekeeper, everything that happened to me, I told her about it, she was always there, always"

Gareth watched the emotions play with her greenish yellow eyes, happiness, sorrow, laughter, and maybe a tear or two form in the corners on her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "then I guess she still is there, I mean I think I met her"

Hayley smiled "she would be in her late sixties by now. I bet she's still calling Rick Mr. Tomlinson still isn't she?"

Gareth nodded as he looked out the window as if he was searching for something then looked back at her "yeah pretty much"

They both laughed a bit then settled into a silence until Hayley whispered "Hey Gareth?"

He looked down at her "yes" he almost sung

"You stink" she laughed

Gareth raised an eye brown "oh I do don't I well why don't I share it with you" he laughed and started to tickle her

Now Hayley being the most ticklish human being in the world immediately yelped and trashed around in his grasp before he could even get close enough to let her smell his stinky power. After about knocking down a side table and almost ripping the curtains Hayley wiggled free of his grasp "now that your even more stinky from trying to get me" she pounced onto the bed standing as if she would fight and truth be told Hayley was no fighter "go Stink-man to the shower-mobile" she pointed to the washroom

Gareth chuckled and messed up his hair "Why Batgirl do you ever think you can get Stink-man into some puny thing like a shower to get clean NEVER!"

Hayley jumped forward towards him and luckily he was ready and caught her just before they both toppled backwards into the floor Hayley on top of Gareth with his hands on her him, awkward anyone? They didn't stop laughing and didn't realize the position they where in until she let her head rest on his shoulder and both stopped laughing instantly. "Umm yeah" she tried pushing herself up but his hands kept her close to him

Gareth just watched her with his dark brown eyes never wanting anything more than to just stay the way they where. This was the time that he could tell her right then a there no interruptions, no nothing just her and him, a girl and a guy. Gareth opened mouth to talk but just as one word came out Hayley's phone rung loudly in her pocket. All he wanted to do that instant was throw that phone against the wall never to hear that god awful ring again. Hayley got up watching Gareth's face fall into a angry, sad sort of tone as she opened up her phone "Hello?" she waited a few seconds "Carmen?...is dad listening to you…wait how did you get my number?...okay…yeah where do you want to meet?...you really want to meet there?...fine" she sighed "I missed you CeCe"

Gareth slowly got up from the floor and walked over to the washroom and stuck his hand into the shower and turned it on slowly so that the warm water could make its way through the pipes. She just stood there looking at nothing and yet seeing everything in sight, it was odd. It was like when a child gets there first bike on Christmas then years later finds it stuffed away in the back of their garage "okay CeCe I'll see you then…yeah" she hung up the phone staring at it for a few seconds then set it down on the nightstand.

Gareth smiled a little "so I guess where going to see Carmen"

Hayley nodded not even looking at him for half her sentence "Yeah back at the old out door ice rink where my mom took me skating for the first time" she shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at him "now you really need to take a shower I don't want to bring you all smelly and gross to see family"

He smiled his own smile that would melt any heart especially Hayley's, nodded then stuck out his tongue "Fine Miss. Bossy" he disappeared into the washroom leaving Hayley alone with her thoughts.

**

* * *

Lee: okay I love this chapter cause it shows Gareth is trying to tell Hayley but he never gets the right time **

**Gareth:** you suck Lee. I really want to tell her

**Lee:** don't worry I'm bringing up the perfect time

**Gareth:** it doesn't involve bears does it?

**Lee:** nope

**Gareth:** water hoses?

**Lee:** not that I know of

**Gareth:** mothers of any kind?

**Lee:** (thinks) well I just watched 'Monster in law' so maybe

**Gareth:** SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT

**Lee:** muahaha oh and I love your guyses little super hero action scene

**Hayley:** I'M BATGIRL!!! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAAA BATGIRL

**Batgirl:** no your not, you know nothing of my work

**Hayley:** oh…..um sorry?

**Batgirl:** (chases Hayley with a dead fish and beats her over the head with it) hahahahahahahah

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon….and what's with all the dead fish?

**Lee:** there will be no mother's in law!!!


	6. You always liked the sweet stuff

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! Hahaha so yeah I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend (I see you there La Phantom! READ THIS!!!) Too keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on…oh yes I'm going to put some Spanish in this chapter and the only problem is that I don't speak it so I'm using a translator on the internet so if I get any of it wrong feel free to email me and tell me the real translations THANKS!!!!

Chapter six: "You always liked the sweet stuff"

Gareth sighed as they walked down the snowy Toronto streets after talking to this Carmen lady Hayley said raised her, so Gareth guessed it was alright if it told him anymore about his best and only friend. Hayley only kept smiling, it was the best time in her life aside from the times her and Gareth shared, you know the ones that she wanted to die in, the cuddly ones. A cold breeze hit the two chilling Hayley to the bone with a chill that didn't quite sit right with her, a weird chill like something bad was going to happen, it was probably just nothing. Gareth on the other hand became cautions just because of his past experiences with chills like this. Hayley looked over at Gareth's tall form "I think your going to like her"

Gareth looked into Hayley's yellowish green eyes "I hope so or shits going to hit the fan" he joked

She rolled her eyes "I just hope she's not going to be so over worked like she used to be, Rick's a slave driver"

Gareth noticed the drop in her voice when she mentioned Rick's name, did she really hate him _that_ much?, he knew he was a dick head and Gareth knew the definition of hated father when he looked upon his past but Hayley seemed like she could hardly keep a grudge for more than five minuets but years and years of avoiding her fathers phone calls and it might have been impossible with the amount of money Mr. Tomlinson had. He probably had spies everywhere, or not. Rick didn't seem interested in his own daughters' actions or her whereabouts but Gareth couldn't live if something happened to her on his watch, it was just going to be his job to protect her now. Before he could think anymore Hayley screeched in excitement and rushed from Gareth's side. He lifted his head to see her in the arms of the shorter lady he had met at Rick-the-dick's place. She was thin and was well aged with few wrinkles in her darker tan skin and instead of that pain uniform she wore a black and white wool overcoat with a pair of light jeans and a thick blue sweater with a pair of white tennis shoes, very young looking old lady. Hayley pulled away from her arms to get a good look at her tears forming in her eyes "I missed you so much CeCe, you have no idea"

Carmen gathered Hayley's face in her rough hands "Chika you have no idea" then pulled her into another tight hug

Hayley gripped her like she would slip through her fingers. He smiled and walked slowly towards the younger and older ladies his hands in his jean pockets to keep warm, it was a sight he loved to see, a happy…scratch that…very happy Hayley. Carmen smiled after she pulled away from Hayley then spoke some Spanish "Espero que haya estado manteniéndose al ritmo de su español"

Hayley smiled and spoke "sí I tienen"

Gareth had no idea what the hell they where saying since he didn't speak Spanish. Carmen continued "Hecho a este muchacho que le dice mi causa del mensaje si no hizo"

Hayley shook her head "No, ninguna Carmen que hizo"

"Bueno" Carmen smiled sweetly

"No tiene la manada últimamente algo sobre mi mamá lo tiene?" Hayley's eyes asked

"Nada, me preguntaba que cuando usted donde pequeño y siempre era el mismo" Carmen smiled a little

Hayley dropped her head a little "Sí sé pero simplemente estoy esperando"

"No preocupe el chika, usted el novio pequeño es el kinda lindo" she looked over Hayley's shoulder at Gareth

"CARMEN!!! No es mi novio" Hayley yelled pouting like a five year old

Carmen smiled as she looked over at Gareth again "Derecho"

"Umm guys are you talking about me" Gareth asked waving a little

"No not at all" Hayley smiled stuffing a laugh deep down

Carmen on the other hand was giggling a little "So how have you been…Gareth right?"

Gareth nodded "yup, I'm great and don't worry I've been looking after Hayley"

That snapped Carmen who was almost rolling on the ground laughing "what did I say" Gareth asked Hayley

"Don't worry about it. Carmen is just being her _old_ self" Hayley looked over at the older lady

"Hey I might be old but you still are dumb" she smiled

"Touché" Hayley countered giggling

The two girls talked as if they where never separated and Gareth could defiantly see the motherly figure Carmen was to his friend. He could tell Carmen had gotten into the secrets Hayley kept about her past but it was only a matter of time Gareth would have broken her shell

Just on the other side of the park on top of one of the apartment buildings a tall dark blond haired woman stood holding a pair of binoculars to her eyes that where focused on the three that where talking. A slow smiled spread across her well formed lips "Welcome back to the family" and with that she brought the binoculars to her dark belt and clipped them back on then ran away without a sound.

Carmen sighed after talking for a while they had gone to a small greasy spoon café beside the park "I better get back to Mr. Tomlinson before he realizes I'm gone, he's probably ranting on about how I'm so lazy and I should be fired"

Hayley hugged her tightly after sliding out of the booth "why do you still work for him? I mean he overworks you, he verbally abuses you and still thinks you speak little English" she giggled at the last part

"Trust me, just trying to hide that is work itself" she hugged her back "but if I didn't work for your father then I wouldn't be able to see you again"

Hayley smiled in the hug and sniffed holding back tears "I love you CeCe please call me later"

Carmen pulled away and smiled her motherly smile "I will chika, I promise"

They nodded and Carmen grabbed her coat and hurried out the door before Hayley could get another hug in, not that she loved them she just didn't want it to be harder to leave her. Hayley slid back into the booth right beside Gareth feeling his warmth warm her cold shell that closed back up after Carmen left "you stayed quiet for a long time"

Gareth looked up from his coffee and leaned back "just watching you open up a little was great I just didn't want to ruin it when I talked"

She smiled a little "I guess Carmen does that, she's the closest thing to a mom I have"

"That's closer than anything I had" He muttered "Your lucky Hayl's"

Hayley was confused, Gareth to hardly talked about his past but she never liked to ask since he got angry every time she mentioned something about what happened before they met in New York or The Hand. "Yeah I'm lucky" she smiled

The door to the café opened and a lady dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black soft wool sweater than buttoned up to the side like something out of china and a pair of black high heeled leather boots that came up mid-shin. Her hair looked identical to Hayley's, wavy, dark blond and her body figure was close to. Hayley felt a tingle go up her spine, not one like when Gareth and she had "a moment" but something that told her than some part of her that was missing came right through that door. Gareth felt it too but in a different way, like something bad was going to happen, just like Hayley felt just before they met Carmen. Hayley turned her head to look around the café but nothing maybe it was just a cold coming on she tried to convince herself it was nothing but then her feet moved on there own right towards the counter where the woman stood. She thought of something quick and turned to the waitress "can I get one more hot chocolate please" Hayley never liked the bitter taste of coffee

The woman looked over at Hayley. They where the same height even with the high heeled boots that gave her almost a centimeter over Hayley they still seemed the same height. The woman looked like she was at least in her early forties but she had an older, wiser feel to her "You always liked the sweet stuff" the woman said

Hayley's spine tingled again and she looked at the woman, her eyes where just like hers, yellowish green but hers had a hint off self-confidence and all-knowingness. She didn't know why but she thought she knew this woman "how would you know?"

The woman smiled slightly like she knew something that Hayley didn't "Because" she gave she a look that told her everything

Hayley's heart almost stopped, it couldn't be. After years and years of hope this is was happens, in a café "Mom…"

**

* * *

Hayley: OMG!!!MOMMY!!**

**Everyone:** (gasp) or is it? IMPOSTER!!!

**Lee:** haha how's that for a twist

**Gareth:** WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Lee:** let's see (takes out list of things she did this week)

**Hayley:** wow that's cool

**Lee:** I had to study for my math exam, science exam AND English exam

**Hayley:** OMG MATH EXAM!!

**Lee:** yup…had to go to a winter weekend with cadets…hint: don't go camping in the winter

**Gareth:** DUH!!! I could have told you that

**Lee:** funny thing is that it was warmer outside than in our cabin WITH sleeping bags around us

**Gareth:** us?

**Lee:** yeah well the girls shared a cabin and the only way to keep warm was to huddle in a corner and sleep

**Gareth:** THAT'S HOT!!!

**Lee:** EWWW NO NOT LIKE THAT!!!!

**Gareth:** riiiiight

__

__

_**Hayley and Carmen's conversation in English**_

Carmen smiled after she pulled away from Hayley then spoke some Spanish "I hope you have been keeping up with your Spanish"

Hayley smiled and spoke "yes, I have"

Gareth had no idea what the hell they where saying since he didn't speak Spanish. Carmen continued "Did this boy tell you my message cause if he didn't"

Hayley shook her head "No, No Carmen he did"

"Good" Carmen smiled sweetly

"You haven't herd anything about my mom lately have you?" Hayley's eyes asked

"Not at all, you used to ask me that when you where little and it was always the same" Carmen smiled a little

Hayley dropped her head a little "Yeah I know but I'm just hoping"

"Don't worry chika, your little boyfriend is kinda cute" she looked over Hayley's shoulder at Gareth

"CARMEN!!! He's not my boyfriend" Hayley yelled pouting like a five year old

Carmen smiled as she looked over at Gareth again "right"


	7. Hiding equals Hurt

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! Hahaha so yeah I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend (I see you there La Phantom! READ THIS!!!) Too keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on…

Chapter seven: Hiding equals Hurt 

Hayley stared in disbelief this woman couldn't be her mother, she looked the part but a little plastic surgery could do wonders for lots of people. The woman did look almost like a mirror image of Hayley save for the aged look to her. She opened her mouth to talk but the words seem to be stuck in her throat. Gareth stood up and walked toward the stunted younger woman "Hayley you okay?" he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind her. She didn't respond all she could do was look at this woman. He shook her shoulders lightly "Hayley?" and again she didn't respond

The woman smiled "Your hot chocolate is here" she pointed towards the small cup then picked up her coffee and left the little café.

Gareth was confused as well he too saw the resemblance that the woman posed, just like his friend. Hayley slowly followed the woman outside and just as soon as she saw her Hayley's voice came back "Wait!" she ran towards her "are you really my…" she couldn't finish the sentence as she looked at the woman

"Your mother?" the woman smiled and nodded "yes I am"

Hayley couldn't contain herself; she grabbed this woman, her mother and hugged her as tightly as she could now letting years of her own held back tears fall. The woman's own tears fell as she held onto Hayley "I've been trying to find you for years, you move too much" the woman said

Hayley let out a small sad laugh and sniffed "mom" she almost whispered thankful so much that she could just say the word to the right person. Gareth still totally confused about this situation started catching on once he was outside seeing with his own eyes. He watched silently until they parted then he spoke "well happy reunion!" he joked

Hayley laughed lightly and wiped the tears from her eyes "maybe you where right before not to talk, you moment reuiner"

Gareth shrugged "It's what I do" then he looked over at Hayley's mother

"Laura" she held out her hand

He took it almost feeling the same warmth Hayley had "Gareth, I'm Hayley's friend"

She smiled and looked over at Hayley then back at Gareth "okay…how about we go somewhere warmer"

Hayley nodded still in awe that her mother was here in Toronto, what where the odds?

**Back at the hotel**

Hayley sat on a small chair on the opposite side of Laura who was sitting on the end of the bed and Gareth who was sitting just beside Hayley on a chair "Where have you been mom?"

She smiled slightly "It's a long, long story"

Hayley shrugged "I'm not going anywhere"

"That's true" she rubbed her hands together as if she was getting ready to talk "Your father was really abusive" she saw Hayley roll her eyes then continued "I decided that I needed to leave, get away from it all and I would have taken you but who knows how many times we would be looking over our back from your fathers henchmen trying to take you away and I didn't want that life for you. I got Carmen to send me pictures of you every holiday you had, birthdays, Christmas, all those but Rick caught her and I stopped getting them a long times ago" she reached into her black purse pulling out pictures that Hayley had never seen "I herd that you had moved out when you where sixteen from friends of your fathers and you went all over the place, for years I have been looking for you"

Hayley looked through the pictures stopping on the last Christmas they where altogether, Laura had a little three year old girl in her lap while her father was reading some book and they were all by a large fire place that illuminated the whole room with an orange glow "You could have used Rick's friends to find me"

Laura nodded "I tried but you did a good job of hiding yourself from any records I mean you didn't use any credit card under your or your fathers names, you covered all your tracks with lies, you could probably work for the CIA" she joked

Hayley smiled "I'm a smart one"

"Yes you are" Gareth smiled back as he looked at some of the pictures

"I wanted to find you and when you got this room and put it under your name that's when I did" Laura leaned forward

That's probably how people had gotten to her; she had finally slipped and put the room under her name. Hayley mentally reminded herself that she would never do it again if it meant never hearing from her father again "And you just happened to be in Toronto?"

"I was coming back to ask your father if he had seen you in the last couple of years, it never occurred to me that you would really be here" She said as she watched Hayley look at the pictures

Hayley looked over at Josh almost feeling something run down her spine, just probably a cold like she convinced herself last time "Rick blamed it on me that you left, he told me that I was such a bad kid that you left, that you couldn't stand me" tears threatened to spill out of her eyes

Laura slid off the bed and kneeled in front of her daughter softly holding her wrist "It was never because of you, never and you know as well as I do that you were never a bad child"

Hayley looked down at her mother "You wouldn't know I had always been called a bad kid, you left when I was five mom. Carmen raised me, not dad, not you, just Carmen. You know every girl in school talked about how they went shopping with their cool mom I never had that cause you left"

Laura looked down "If I couldn't have done anything over again in my life it would have been leaving Hayley. I thought of you everyday and never once did I got through a grocery store without thinking of you when I diapers"

Hayley smiled a little just seeing a grown woman smiling at diapers in a store while people looked at her was so funny to her "You could have taken me with you as long as I was away from Rick-the-dick"

"Hey I called him that too" Laura said

"Me too" Gareth spoke up

Laura looked over at Gareth "so how did you met my daughter?" she asked before sitting back on the bed

Gareth looked back on his memories "actually she saved my life, I had an illness and she helped me with it"

Hayley's mother raised an eyebrow and looked at Hayley "It's true" Hayley said

"Hmm…okay so you two have been friends for how long?" Laura asked almost like Hayley was on a date

"About a year and a half I think" he jokingly counted on his fingers "yup a year, six months and five days"

Hayley giggled a little it just had to be now that Gareth had to put in his humor "And have you two…" she trailed off

They both looked at each other then cringed "NO, EWWW, NO!!!" they both said in unison waving their hands in front of their shaking bodies

Laura again raised her eyebrow then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, just like Hayley had done "good cause if you did" Laura slapped the back of her hand over her open palm of her other hand

Hayley didn't know if she was joking or really serious so she just nudged away from him and looked at her mother "mom is there a place your staying at cause if your not we can get you a room here in the hotel I'm sure they have a few rooms open-" she was cut off

"No it's okay, I have a place to stay over in China town" Laura said as she stood putting on her jacket

Hayley jumped up to "well we can walk you" she looked down at Gareth who to jumped up

Laura smiled slightly at her new found daughter then looked like she was thinking for a moment "okay but only halfway, I don't want you to get a cold"

Gareth almost laughed but then he saw Hayley's face. I was almost she liked hearing her mother order her around which was very, very odd for the independent girl he came to know. They both nodded and grabbed their jackets and followed Laura out the door. Once they reached the street they almost wanted to talk but they didn't know what about till Hayley talked "so where do you work now?"

The older woman looked at Hayley "well right now I'm doing some freelance transportation stuff"

"What kinda of stuff do you transport?" Hayley asked and almost stopped as she felt Gareth's hand brush against hers

Laura thought again "well what ever my clients pay me to"

Hayley nodded satisfied by her answer it was probably the best thing not to pry into Laura's life they did have all the time in the world to get to know each other, didn't they? Laura stopped and looked at Hayley "this is halfway"

The younger woman nodded felling as if they didn't spend enough time together for one day; it was getting dark out thought and with the dark came the cold. Hayley smiled and hugged Laura tightly "I missed you"

Laura hugged back "I did too hunny, I did too"

Just then they all herd yelling but no one seemed to know who would be yelling at someone just before the sun set, probably muggers and neither Gareth nor Hayley could just stand there as someone was getting mugged. Gareth nodded at Hayley and she looked at Laura "I have to go know"

Laura nodded then looked over Hayley's shoulder as six or seven tall Asian men ran out of the alley holding out guns in front of them. She got this as the time for them all to run "Hayley and Gareth run and hide"

They looked over at Laura confused "NOW!" Laura yelled at them

This time they followed her orders and ran behind a parked moving van beside one of the buildings near these strange guys and why was Laura, Hayley's own mother just standing there watching these guys run at her. Without warning Laura pulled out two silver handguns from the small of her back, how had she kept them hidden? Then she started firing at the Asian men, some had gotten out of the way but one had gotten shot in the knee cap and had fallen to the ground clutching his wound and yelling what sounded like Japanese curse words, or commands. The men charged at Laura never firing a shot at her. Hayley jumped up "mom!" she yelled before starting off at Laura but she was stopped by a strong pair of arms that wrapped around her waist and held her back tightly to his chest "You can't help her Hayley if she said hide then where staying here"

Hayley struggled against his grasp then accidentally kicked him in private part making him instantly drop her hand grab that area, he was known as having that nerve damage but their as parts of a guys body that will always feel that kick no matter what nerve damage they have. Hayley ran towards Laura who was surrounded by five guys, two had been shot down by her. She charged at the men jumping on one of the taller ones back and grabbing his ears and pulling them and hard as she could. Though she had seen a lot of fighting she didn't know any kung-fo crap that Gareth knew so she just said no mercy on anyone. Laura been too preoccupied with kicking down three of the five guys and was now working on the forth with a few punches and kicks. The guy Hayley had been pulling his ears grabbed her and tossed her to the ground just a few feet away. Gareth finally got up after regaining a pain-free state then watched in horror as everything went in slow motion for him. He man that tossed Hayley un-holstered his hand gun from his side and two shots rung through the cold night streets. Gareth unconsciously ran at the guy pulling out a small blade he always kept on him and kicked the guys feet out from under him then plunged the blade into the guys chest then just for extra measures twisted the blade painfully as he watched a slow trickle of blood run down the side of the guys mouth. Gareth pulled out the blade and ran over to Hayley who was bleeding from her side just below her rib cage and in her chest just below her collar bone. Her eyes where drooping, he could feel her heart beat slowing and her breath was slow and raged. He hand had already been pushing on the bullet holes to stop the bleeding but it didn't stop. Laura had just finished the last guy and was right beside Gareth who was trying to hold back his tears, her eyes looked over her daughter "we need to get her to a hospital before she bleeds out" she said as she pulled off her jacket and laid it over Hayley who was now shivering "I'll call"

Gareth nodded a little his eyes never leaving Hayley's body "Hayley stay with me please" a tear ran down his cheek

Hayley's hand slowly came up to his face and weakly wiped off the tear "I'm…s-sorry" she tried to speak more but her body rejected the noises that tried to escape her

"Don't Hayley you helped, I saw that guy he was going to kill Laura" he said pulling her closer to him "You did good"

She smiled weakly, very weakly and opened her mouth to speak but Gareth spoke first "no, don't talk save your energy"

Hayley coughed which shook her whole body and for the first time in his life Gareth was scared that the closest person to him would be lost forever. He mentally prayed that that she would hang on just a little longer. Red and Blue lights flickered just down the street from them and the siren hurt Gareth's head as he held onto Hayley's weak form. Some people Gareth didn't even look at pulled Hayley onto a long bed with wheels and then into the back of the ambulance where Gareth didn't hesitate to jump in and hold onto her cold hand. Laura had also jumped into the back with Gareth and watched as he held onto her hand, maybe they would become something Laura had sensed the first time she saw them together, this would just be a hurdle in there life…that is if Hayley lived.

**

* * *

Gareth: OMG!!!**

**Lee:** I know this is the longest chapter I've ever written

**Gareth:** NOO HAYLEY MIGHT DIE

**Lee:** oh yeah………that too

**Gareth:** WHAT!!!

**Laura:** I have a funny feeling I'm like Sydney Bristow's mommy

**Lee:** well I based you on her but she's all uptight and crap…oh and she's evil

**Laura:** and I'm not

**Lee:** I don't know you have to wait for next couple of chapters

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon…if Hayley doesn't die!!!!! QUICK WHATS THE NUMBER FOR 911!!!


	8. Hanging on tightly

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! Hahaha so yeah I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend (I see you there La Phantom! READ THIS!!!) Too keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on…**_FLUFF ALERT!!!_**

Chapter eight: Hanging on tightly

The constant steady beeping had started to get on Gareth's frustrated nerves. It had been almost a week since Hayley had been shot twice and the doctors said it would be a very unlikely chance she would wake up from the trauma to her organs. When she was shot one of the bullets hit her lung collapsing it, the doctors had repaired it but it would need time to fully repair itself. The other bullet had hit her rib and caused serious blood loss and well it didn't look good for her chances. Gareth had only sat day after day by her bed hardly eating or sleeping, the only way he would eat of sleep was when Laura would command him to and reassured him when he slept if anything happened she would wake him, and oddly to him he always saw Hayley telling him to do it, and even in his sleep he could see her. It hurt him so much that he let something happen to her, he had let her go, and if he had held on a little tighter he could have kept her close. Laura watched from the door as Gareth help tightly onto her daughters hand, it never occurred to her that they had found her and would attack her now; she was safe she made sure. Gareth laid his head down on her hand letting her cold flesh touch his forehead "why you?" he whispered to himself "Why couldn't it have been me, it would have been better off"

"Why Gareth" Laura said as she pushed herself off the wall and walked towards Gareth "why would it have been better if it was you, Hayley would have just been the same way, sad, tired"

He sighed and lifted his head, only Hayley and a few other people had known about his abilities why should he tell this lady who he hardly knew or trusted for that matter "Cause, she at least has someone to talk to"

"And you can't talk to me? Laura sat on the edge of the bed opposite to Gareth

Gareth shook his head and squeezed Hayley's hand just a little tighter "to tell you the truth I don't trust you, you had something to do with those men I know it"

Laura nodded "I did" she said bluntly "but I can't tell you why"

He sighed at looked up at Hayley's pale face "You should tell her, you put her through this pain and if she never wakes up then you will have to deal with me"

She looked at Hayley's face too "I didn't mean for her to get hurt"

Gareth had now become angry "but you did and you can't tell her then when will you?"

Laura's cell phone rang loudly just aggravating Gareth's headache "excuse me for a minuet"

Gareth stared at her as she left the room, he couldn't trust her but if she hadn't intended to hurt Hayley them maybe if was for a good reason they made them hide, but there was no way he was going to tell her about his powers or anything about him. He looked back at his friends face and spoke almost in a whisper "you need to wake up Hayley think what Abby and Josh and everyone is going to do if you don't" tears started to form in his dark eyes " Hayley if you don't wake up then I don't know what I'm going to do…Hayley…I need you"

Laura was standing just outside the door when he was speaking, this wasn't part of her plan and now it was going to be that much harder but it was her job and nothing would stand in her way. She strode into the room holding her cell out staring at it "Gareth…I'm really sorry but I just got a call from my client and I have to go for a few days"

Gareth wiped the tears in his eyes away and kept his head down "okay" he managed to get out "I'll call you if she wakes up"

"I'd really appreciate that" She sighed "listen when she wakes up I will tell her about those guys"

He just nodded and stayed silent. She turned on her heals and walked out of the room not waiting for anything to hold her back. Gareth laid his head back down on her hand just like he had before. He would do anything just to get her back, he would sell his soul to the devil just to see her wake up, to open her yellowish green eyes and smile. He felt the grip around his hand tighten lightly, it was Hayley, she squeezed his hand, or was it his imagination. "Hayley" he said "Hayley was that you?" hope filled his voice but nothing

He sighed it was just his imagination just his own hope that made him think it was her. Suddenly the steady beeping became a loud screech and the line when flat. No this couldn't happen, not now, not when he hadn't told her how she felt. Within seconds a few doctors rushed into the room pushing Gareth aside not wanting him to see this, a nurse pulled him out of the room. Gareth just stepped to the window to see the doctors pulling out two paddles then rub them together then all the doctors stopped what they where doing and stepped away only for the doctor with the paddles to push them on the middle of her chest and one on her left side near her head then her chest literally jumped up. She was being shocked back to life. Then the line that had flattened started beeping again jumping up and down with her heart beats. Gareth let the breath that he was holding out yet his nerves stayed tightened. The doctors filed out of the room one staying behind to check everything then he walked up to Gareth who's eyes never left Hayley's body "She's stable now, but her heart stopped, she's more blood than we thought and without more than I don't know what we can do"

Gareth looked over at the doctor "I'll give some"

The doctor nodded "we have to check your blood type and make sure it's the same"

"Okay but if it does I want to help as much as I can" Gareth assured

"Then follow me" The doctor told Gareth and he Gareth did what he was told

**Twenty minuets and two needles later**

Gareth sat right beside Hayley's bed just like he had before just waiting for the results of the blood test. The doctor came into the room looking at his clip board "Well it seems that Hayley had a rare blood type and it was unlikely that you had the same type but after some test we found that you have the same blood type, it's actually quite a miracle"

Gareth almost jumped out of his chair in happiness, he was going to help her as much as he could "let's go I want to help now"

"Well we found something in your blood, were not sure you can do it with out transferring it to her" he doctor looked at his clipboard "if we want to do the transfer then we have to know what exactly is in your blood"

Gareth sighed "It's just an isotope that was helping with a decease I had its harmless to anyone actually"

The doctor nodded "okay then let's go" he led Gareth into the blood donation room.

**Another twenty minuets later**

The bag of red blood hung beside Hayley's I.V bag and dripped slowly through her veins. It seemed to be helping the colour had returned to her face but her body was still cold. Gareth paced around the room hoping to God that it would help and when he looked at Hayley's red cheeks all the hope in the world could only help Gareth from going crazy. He decided that nothing would happen until the bag of blood was all gone and it would be a while till that happened so he slowly sat into the chair beside Hayley's bed and laid his head down on the bed tired from lack of sleep and a lot of stress. Suddenly his hand was squeezed tightly just like before almost like Hayley was awake. Gareth lifted his head and stared at his hand that was being squeezed "Hayl's?" he called out

Her face softened then she slowly opened her eye halfway "hey you" she managed to croak out before coughing

Gareth came close to slapping himself just to see if it was a dream but decided head look crazy in front of her bright yellowish green eyes so he just leaned close to her face and whispered to her "hey you scared me" he willed his voice not to crack "do you remember what happened?"

She looked over to the window which was already showing the frozen ice outside, she was searching for something "I only remember that big guy throwing me off, then seeing the gun…" she trailed off

Gareth squeezed her hand a little more tightly "Don't worry about it right now" he saw the fear tingle in her eyes and decided not to let press her any further on that subject "how are you feeling?" he whispered

"Okay so remember in that movie we saw when that guy gets hit by that car then sits up and gets hit again?" she whispered back to him just a little tense from how close he was to her face

"Yeah" he let his eyes trail away from her eyes and slowly take in her soft curves of her face then to her lips

She smiled slightly "that's how I feel"

He chuckled softly "I can understand that, but there's once difference between you and him" his eyes caught hers

"And what is that?" Hayley squeezed his hand loving every bit of warmth that was there

"That guy had no one that loved him like the way I love you Hayley" he smiled finally saying it "I love you so much"

She was in shock he said it, the thing she wanted to hear from him for a long, long time "Gareth" she whispered back to him "you have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that from you, I love you too"

Gareth closed the gap between them pressing his lips against her soft ones. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and her free hand rested on his shoulder. His eyes shut too and his own free hand caressed the back of her neck, this was to perfect she felt the same way he did and he leaned forward more to deepen the kiss. Hayley's eyes flew open wider than she ever thought possible searing pain shot up through her body.

**

* * *

Lee: oh no what's going on?**

**Gareth:** IM KISSING HER!!!!

**Lee:** yeah, yeah, yeah I know that

**Gareth:** (dances around and sings loudly) I'm kissing her, I'm kissing her!

**Lee:** oh god I'm not going to hear the end of this

**Hayley:** (stays silent with a goofy smile on her face)

**Lee:** (waves hand in front of Hayley's face) heeeeeeelllllllooooo anyone there?

**Hayley:** (stays silent with a goofy smile on her face)

**Lee:** I think you broke her

**Gareth:** DID NOT!!!

**Lee:** DID TOO!!!

**Gareth:** DID NOT!!!

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon…

**Lee:** DID TOO!!!

**Gareth:** DID NOT!!!

**Everyone:** WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!! New chapter coming soon…if those two shut up!!!


	9. So this is the villain chapter

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! Hahaha so yeah I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend (I see you there La Phantom! READ THIS!!!) Too keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on…

Chapter nine: So this is the villain chapter

Searing pain, that's the only way anyone could describe the way Hayley's whole body felt. Gareth felt her body stiffen and lifted off her as she held back a scream of pain through her gritted teeth. She wrapped her arm that wasn't wrapped up in a sling around her ribs. Gareth realized that he had leaned too much onto her wounds and must have caused all that pain. The pain slowly, and I mean very slowly drifted away and she relaxed her heavy muscles "ouch" she smiled to keep from crying

Gareth felt so bad "I'm so sorry Hayley I did-" he was cut off

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm dead" she had no idea that she had flat lined only a few hours earlier

"Yeah" he grabbed onto her hand again just to make her relax more and he could tell she did when he touched her

She looked around the room "Where's my mom? Didn't she come to the hospital?"

He nodded "She did and well we waited for a long time for you to wake up then she got a call and had to go do something I don't really remember I wasn't listening all that much"

"Just like you not to listen" she let out an airy laugh then stopped sharply and winced "do you know when she will be back?"

"I think she said in a few days" he sat down into the chair never breaking their contact

Hayley nodded then smiled at him "you look cute when you think"

"Maybe I should do it more often" he smiled back loving the wrinkle that formed on Hayley's nose when she smiled

She stuffed back a laugh then winced in pain "ouchy it hurts"

Gareth's face turned into a worried tone "where?"

Slowly she pointed to her ribs where she was shot "there"

"Okay" he stood up and then leaned over and kissed where her bandaged wound was

"And there" she pointed to her shoulder where the other bullet hole was

He made sure that he kissed it lightly so he didn't hurt her more. Hayley smiled she liked this game and now that Gareth had told her that he loved her than she could play then any time "And here" she pointed to her lips

Gareth chuckled and softly kissed her light red lips trying to avoid the oxygen tube that was in her nose that liked to be very annoying at times and like Hayley, he liked this game, maybe even loved it "fell better"

She nodded like a five year old being asked if he was five, so sure she was fine "that feel's better"

"Good" he patted her head and sat back down "You should get some rest you went through a lot today"

She raised her eyebrow. She still had no idea what happened earlier but decided not to worry about it Gareth would probably tell her later "yeah I'm kinda tired"

"I bet" he smiled and watched her lay her head back onto the off white pillow "night Hayley"

She smiled softly and closed her eyes "night"

"I love you" he kissed her forehead

"I love you too" she whispered and drifted off into a Gareth filled dream world

Gareth smiled softly and sat back down onto the chair, he had never loved anyone other than Hayley and now that she could get better he would never, never let anyone hurt her and this time he would make sure of it.

**Unknown location Two weeks earlier**

A dark figure stood in front of a dimly lit table where a man was tied up in a metal chair. The man was sweating profusely and panting. A few cuts where seen on his face and blood dripped down his face. He looked like he had shit his pants and was on the verge of hyperventilation. "Tell me where the package is" the voice was powerful and it belonged to a woman, a strong possible evil woman

The man almost flinched at the sound of the woman's voice "I d-don't know what your talking about" his voice cracked

A fist collided with the mans face and she could feel his teeth rib through his lip as she punched him "I know you hid it somewhere"

The man panted in pain as the crimson liquid spilled out into the cold air then onto his white lab coat "okay, okay" he spit to clear his mouth of the blood "I injected it into a patient of mine"

"What patient?" the woman asked "What patient Dr. Morris?" her voice more forceful

"Gareth" he winced in pain "Gareth Jones"

The woman pulled out a handgun and pointed towards the doctors head "Thanks" then she pulled trigger letting the bullet rip through Dr.Morris's hear and killing in instantly

The woman pulled out her cell phone "find Gareth Jones" she spoke

On the other line another womanly voice replied after a few minuets "we got him, he's in Toronto with some girl"

"Who?" she paced around the room her face shaded by the darkness "I want to know who this girl is"

"Hold on" After a few more minuets of waiting the other girl spoke "Some girl named Hayley Simpson"

The woman froze not in a million years did she think that she would hear that name again, a name from her past "Where are they staying" she managed to get out

"A hotel in Toronto, it's even under her name this might be to easy" the other voice said

The woman nodded "y-yeah, get me a transport to Toronto…I'm going to do this one by myself"

The voice spoke "Are you sure? We have other operatives that can do this"

"No I'll do this one…There's…personal gain to this" The woman placed her blood covered gun on the metal table

"Do you know this girl?" The other woman said

"Yeah" she sighed "She's my daughter"

**Toronto General Hospital three weeks later**

Gareth watched Hayley sleep for the millionth time. It had been almost been a week since Laura had left and well it had been a lot more peaceful then when it was just Gareth and Laura, can anyone say tense? Gareth had told Hayley she had flat lined before she woke up then he had given her his blood to save her life, Hayley was almost in shock. The doctors said that she would have to let her lung heal a little more and she would be in the hospital for a week or two more till it had. Hayley had asked multiple times where they were going to go after she was released from "the hell hole" as Gareth had called it, which received a light punch from Hayley, not that he was complaining about being touched by the woman he loved. She opened her eyes from her long sleep, two arms wrapped around her, one under her neck and the other around her waist careful of her wound, and it obviously was Gareth "morning sunshine" he joked with a big tooth smile

"You haven't gone all hippie on me have you?" Hayley looked up at him

He chuckled and Hayley felt it through his chest "nope"

She smiled and laid her head back down on his chest "I want to just stay here and never have to get up"

Gareth ran his hand through her head and unlike last time he had she did moan out loud which he smiled at "you like that?" he asked

Hayley nodded, her eyes closed as she felt his hand run through her wavy dark blond hair again and yet again she softly moaned. Gareth knew that it was her weakness and he intended to use it whenever he liked, 'how could such a strong girl have a weakness like her hair being played with it's just one more thing I can do to get what I want' he mentally laughed "Just wait till we get out of here" he playfully said

Her mind raced with everything and nothing she had never been so close to a guy not even Josh who was her best friend, which just reminded her to call them later and tell them what's been going on

Soon a gunshot was herd down the hall followed by a horde of screams then after a few minuets the couple saw a long crowd of people run down the hall yelling for other people to move. Hayley jumped at the second gunshot and her body went tense, she buried her face into Gareth's chest trying to block out the sounds it reminded her of the night she was shot. Gareth tightened his grip around Hayley careful not to get tangled in the oxygen tube or not to touch her wounds to hard "it's okay" he cooed knowing that he wouldn't leave her

She was so scared that her whole body was shaking, Gareth had never seen her like this, helpless and scared it was one thing he wanted to never see again yet he had to protect her "no one is going to hurt you, not while I'm here" he spoke again this time running his hands through her hair to calm her

It worked her body stopped shaking and she became less tense, that was until three men in tactical fighting uniforms stormed into their room waving guns in the couples face. Gareth quickly got up before all three could get in and roundhouse kicked the first guy in the face and watched him fly to the ground. The second guy wasn't going to go down like his friend and so he punched Gareth close to his rib cage, but to his surprise Gareth never flinched in pain just pulled the gun away from the guy and shot him in the knee then flipped him over his shoulder and shot him again in the arm. The third had just put his radio away and charged at Gareth. He smirked and rolled on the ground tripping the gunman and making him fall into Hayley's bed and collapsing beside it onto the floor. Gareth let out a breath "Good work Mr. Jones" a voice said.

He knew this voice it was the voice of a stranger yet he had met her before "I knew you where behind this Laura" he smirked

"Then you also know that I have figured out you abilities" Laura smiled from the door was and army of guys behind her

Gareth turned around to face her "Your not going to hurt Hayley"

Laura laughed, one that sent a bad shiver down his spine "I'm not here to hurt my own daughter, yet those men that I hired helped me get your defenses down when she got hurt"

"You hurt your own daughter, you almost killed her" Gareth was ready to pounce at Laura and rib her beating heart from her chest "I'm going to kill you" he started to charge at her but stopped when he hear the cocking of a gun

Gareth stopped mid step and looked back to see the third man with his gun pointed to a teary eyed Hayley with her face wincing from the rough grip the man had on her arm the one that she had been shot in the shoulder. "I suggest you don't even finish that thought Mr. Jones" Laura said as she pulled out her silver hand gun carelessly

"You're a sick twisted bitch" Gareth said through his gritted teeth, his hands clenched into tight fist by his side

"I get what I want" She said as she took another step towards him "now the reason I'm here Gareth is that you have something I want"

Gareth was confused "I don't have anything of yours"

She shook her head "Now you see there's the problem, you do. A few weeks back you were injected with an isotope, one that has something valuable to me inside of it" she aimed her gun at him "and dead or alive I will get it, you chose"

"What happens if I don't give it to you?" he asked almost shaking in anger

Laura shot a bullet, one that barely missed Hayley's head and ran into the off white walls "I trust that you won't chose that one, that's if you want to see her alive ever again"

"Fine I'll go" Gareth dropped his head

Laura signaled her men to get him and after a tackle to the ground and a painful yell from Hayley, Gareth was lifted up with three pairs on hand cuffs on, it took three to hold him. "May I have one request?" he asked as the men held onto his arms

"What is it?" Laura asked sounding as if she was frustrated

He dropped his head down "Can I say good-bye to Hayley, this might be the last time I ever see her again"

Laura nodded "you are right…this might be the last time…go ahead, everyone out except for you two" she pointed to the two that were holding his arms

Everyone did as she said and left the two that held his arms stayed attached to him. Gareth didn't hesitate to walked close to Hayley and lean to her face "You can't leave me" she whispered

"I know but if I don't they will kill you and me both" He kissed her lightly

Hayley turned the kiss and let her free hand caress his cheek "I love you" she whispered

Gareth pressed his forehead onto her, so close that their noses touched his breath tickled her face this could be the last time they ever saw each other "I love you so much, I won't leave you"

They kissed again but only for a short time till the guard roughly grabbed Gareth's arm and pulled him away. Hayley felt robbed, the only one person that she had got close to was being taken away from her and she could do nothing about it unless she wanted to be stuck in a hospital or probably in the morgue. Gareth struggled against the guard just to get a few more seconds in but the second one pulled out his gun and signal Gareth to keep moving or he would shoot her, that got Gareth to stop. Hayley just sat there nothing that she could do was help and she knew it but she would get him back one way or another. Only after a few minuets after Laura and her army left did the police and a bunch of doctors come into her room to check if she was okay and the police to question her, but she didn't talk, if there was someone that could help her then she knew what she had to do…call Elektra.

**

* * *

Lee: wow I'm impressed with myself**

**Gareth:** I hate you

**Lee:** why?

**Gareth:** you ruined a perfectly good moment

**Lee:** well I'm bringing Elektra back in

**Elektra:** I get work now!!?!?!?

**Lee:** yup

**Matt:** good she's been all mommy like…

**Elektra:** you don't like that?

**Matt:** no I love it…I love you

**Elektra:** I love you too (kisses him)

**Lily:** mommy why are you and daddy wrestling?

**Elektra:** I…umm…he….we…

**Lily:** HEY PUDDING! (picks up bowl of pudding)

**Elektra:** saved by the three second attention span

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon….if umm….Hey pudding!!!!


	10. help

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! Hahaha so yeah I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend (I see you there La Phantom! READ THIS!!!) Too keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on…how many of you hate Hayley's parents (raises hand) haha and I created them!!!

Chapter ten: Help

Almost three weeks after Gareth had been taken Hayley had been released back out into her now lonely world with no where else to go since the hotel bill was paid by an anonymous person which translated to Laura trying to be civil, one word that probably was not in her vocabulary. She pulled out her cell phone deciding not to waist anytime to get closer to Gareth's location and well she knew one person that could get it. The dial tone was upsetting her headache and the numbers decided that they didn't want to punch in on the cold December day. Once the numbers were correctly the ringing started and only after two rings the phone was answered with a happily familiar voice "hello?"

Hayley exhaled a cold cloud of breath "Hey Elektra…It's me, Hayley"

There was a shushing sound on the other end of the line then she spoke again "Hayley, hey long time why haven't you called more Josh has been worried sick, well that plus the cold he has"

Somehow the same Elektra Hayley had met wasn't quite the same, the tone of voice was but the joking wasn't "I need your help" Hayley walked into an alley way which she deemed safe "It's Gareth"

"What about him…did he leave you cause if he did-" Elektra said

"No, no it's not that…umm…he was taken" She said trying not to spill tears

Elektra seemed to change the whole joking tone "what do you mean taken?"

"He was kidnapped" Hayley sniffed keeping her composure

"By who?" Elektra asked

Hayley didn't want to say it "My mother"

"Y-your mother but I thought-" Elektra was cut off yet she knew of Hayley's mother she never knew that she would actually come back let alone take Gareth for some reason

"Yeah me too but apparently she didn't leave for good, she's a bad guy E I really need your help" Hayley leaned on the frozen brick on the building beside her careful of her arm that was still in a sling

"Where are you?" she asked

"Toronto, but I have no where to stay cause if I put a room under my name, they possible will come back and kill me" she finally thought

Elektra hesitated for a second as if she was doing something, most likely tending to Lily "Hayley, I'll be there with everyone else tomorrow"

Hayley nodded "yeah I'll be at the train station waiting for you guys" her phone was almost out of power, she couldn't keep up the conversation "Listen my phone is dieing so I'll see you guys then" she decided to keep it light

"Yeah Hayley, lay low" E said briefly

"Thanks" She said before flipping her phone shut

No matter how much Elektra probably didn't want it Hayley was going to help get Gareth back, he was the only guy that she let get close to her, and it scared her that once she became vulnerable that she let the one person that she truly cared for get hurt. Hayley was terrified of love, she didn't know how to love, yet she had the love from Carmen to grow up on she didn't know how to be in love with a guy and Gareth had broken the shell that Hayley had around herself to keep anyone at a distance she like and now that she let that shell down she let someone take him and it was all her fault.

**Matt, Elektra and Lily's apartment in New York **

Elektra hung up the phone and stared at her three year old daughter and although Lily was at a young age she looked exactly like her mother, but still kept the smile of Matt. Lily started school early because she was more advanced that most of the kindergarteners that landed themselves in those fancy private schools. Lily wasn't going to be like Elektra, just as her mother wanted. She was going to a regular public school with other regular parents and regular teachers and the only difference was that Lily got to go early, a whole year early. Matt slid his hand over the wall to the kitchen where the love of his live was standing "why did Hayley call?" he asked obviously hearing it from the other room

"Gareth was kidnapped…we need to go there and help her" Elektra walked towards him leaving Lily sitting in her high chair smiling oblivious to what was really happening

Matt curled his eyebrows in a concerned face but he knew he would get the details on the way to wherever they where going to meet Hayley "I'll pack, you call Abby and get them ready"

Elektra nodded and picked up the phone and speed dialed Abby's number and after one ring Abby picked up "Hey"

It was obvious that there was giggling on the other line but it wasn't time for that "Ab's, Hayley is in trouble we need to get to Toronto by tomorrow" she said bluntly

"Wait what?" this was a shocker "What kind of trouble?

Elektra sighed "I'll tell you on the way there just get Josh and yourself ready cause where leaving tonight"

"Okay I'll get to the train station by…" there was a pause seeing that Abby or Josh hadn't bought a clock other than the microwave one that was already there "ten and I'll get the tickets"

"Okay meet you there" Elektra hung up the phone then looked over in the direction of her and Matt's bedroom where there with four bags in his hand was Matt. They had no idea what they were in for so they had to be prepared.

**Toronto Train station**

It was a long night of trying not to get pick-pocketed and old homeless guys asking for money but Hayley made it through with some sleep, but not much since she kept getting nightmares about a lot of things. Soon over the loud blaring announcing system it told everyone that the late night New York train had just got in. Hayley willed herself to get off of the very uncomfortable bench that accommodated her for the night. Her tired legs pulled her towards the train that had just slowed to a screeching halt. Few passengers got out of the train but instantly after seeing Josh's shaggy hair she noticed all of them standing there, Abby, Matt, Josh, Elektra and little toddler Lily. Josh ran up to her and wrapped his arms around the broken girl careful of the obviously noticed blue sling. They didn't say anything because they both knew what one another would say, that was one of the benefits of being friends for so long. Elektra and the rest followed behind Josh and smiled sadly "We need to get him back" Hayley said in a low tone

Elektra nodded and put her hand on her shoulder which gained a flitch from Hayley since she put her hand on Hayley's bad shoulder "sorry"

"No its okay" Hayley said stretching her stiff neck

"What happened?" Josh asked

Hayley sighed "It's a long story"

"I want to hear everything about it" He smiled a little "were here to help"

She nodded "But first may I suggest that we get somewhere you know…better for a conversation. I don't think the train station is a great place to stay"

They all nodded back "yeah I think that would be the best" Matt spoke up

This had to be the worst moment in Hayley's life, Gareth was gone and she had to ask for help to get him back, she felt so helpless…but she wouldn't be for long

**Holidays Inn Motel**

It took an hour and a half to just tell half of Hayley and Gareth's adventures and another hour and a half just to tell them what happened, seeing her dad, Carmen, her mother coming back, being shot, then Gareth being kidnapped. Josh sat beside Hayley the whole time and held her hand like a true friend. Elektra nodded through the whole story while she help Lily in her lap who's giggling helped keep the tenseness in the room to a minimum. Once Hayley finished Elektra stood "Do you remember anything about where your mother was staying?"

Hayley looked at the floor as if she was looking for something "she did say she was staying in China town but I have no idea where"

"That's okay, but she is in china town" Elektra thought

"Possibly, but she could be miles away from Toronto by now, none of us know" Hayley said hope slowly dieing away in her

Abby nodded "yeah but we could find someone with the technology to track Laura down, do you know anyone?"

Hayley thought for a second then it hit her and as much as she never wanted to do it this decided the fate of Gareth "I do, but I need a phone and some space"

Out of nowhere Elektra tossed her, her own cell phone "here" then she opened the door to the washroom for her "and here's your space"

Hayley silently thanked her and walked into the washroom then dialed the number. It rang once, then twice then a rough voice picked up the phone "Hello, Tomlinson residence"

Outside the room Elektra sat down with Lily in her lap "she's been through a lot since she left, maybe Gareth isn't the right guy for her"

Abby shook her head "no you could tell when she was talking about him that she cared, she can't be alone her whole life can she?"

Josh piped up "I think he's a good guy for her, he protected her this whole time and he practically saved her life"

"I agree" Matt said as he picked up Lily from Elektra's lap "And we all know she will want to help us get him back so maybe she should train with us"

"No she won't I don't want her hurt again" Josh stood up "she will want to help but she is already helping when she gets someone to find him, we will get him back"

"I'm coming with you guys" Hayley said from the washroom doorway "I don't care that you don't want me to but it was my fault if I didn't put the room under my name then we wouldn't have been found I I'm going to fight these guys"

Josh walked over to her and put him hand on her good shoulder "Gareth would never forgive me if I let you get hurt"

"That's why I won't get hurt again" she sighed "and I got the guy to help me but we have to go now"

"Who is it" Abby asked as she picked up her back pack

Hayley stiffed as she talked "It's my father"

Josh shook his head "you cant Hayley that man is horrible, he practically disowned you"

"But he's the only one that can help" she almost yelled "I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do, we are going to find Gareth and Rick is going to help us find him and I am going to get him back with or without your help Josh"

He sighed "fine then let's go"

**The Tomlinson Mansion **

The door knocked loudly and it reverberated through the hollow mansion. Carmen opened the door to see Hayley standing with a bunch of people that she didn't recognize "Hey Carmen where is he?" Hayley asked bluntly and obviously she was in a bad mood just being here

Carmen was in awe, she, Hayley, the girl that hated Rick the most was here in the house wanting to know where he was "Umm…he's up in his office" Carmen got in before Hayley headed up stared mumbling something about how typical it was that he was up there

The others smiled awkwardly and followed behind the angry girl up the long hardwood steps to a dark wooden door. Hayley hesitated because she knew that first there would be a long lecture about her life and how she threw it away bla, bla, bla yada, yada, yada the same as always but she pushed open the door quickly almost like it was a Band-Aid on a long cut. The others could only watch till they had something to work with then they walked behind her as she entered the dark room. "Rick" Hayley called out as she saw him behind his desk looking at his computer "alright I want to get this over with, I need a connection to the Telacorp world GPS system satellite" her voice almost forceful enough to scare any man.

Rick looked up from his computer as if he never herd what Hayley said "ah there is my collage quitting daughter how is unemployment treating you?" he seemed amused at his own question

Hayley rolled her eyes and walked behind his desk toward the fire place where she pulled down a wooden panel. A small computer with a LCD screen slid out of a whole where the panel was then Hayley typed on the keys quickly. The wall suddenly pulled up into a huge computer room "and you said I would never find it Rick, I knew about this when I was fourteen" she smiled and walked over to one of the larger computers

Rick stood up "you have no right to break in here and snoop through my office"

"And you have no right to judge my life and what I do with other people" Hayley replied back as she typed on the keyboard

Everyone else walked behind Hayley as she typed away with her one good hand "how are you going to find him he could be anywhere?" Josh asked his hand on the back on the chair

"Simple" she smiled "this satellite has a chemical signature ID program, if I can get a lock on the isotope that was injected into Gareth then we can get the GPS to lock in on it and tell us where he is in Toronto…actually we could find him anywhere in North America with the companies satellite power but I have a feeling he is still somewhere in Canada"

Everyone nodded, they where so close to finding Gareth and it was so simple the only hard part was getting him back from this army of guys Hayley had described to them. Rick walked over to her "how did you know how to find him without knowing the inscription key I had my top guy code this whole computer"

She kept typing with her good hand "When I was sixteen and the guy came over to work on your computer I asked him if I could see what he was working on cause I had a computer sciences course and I had asked your "top guy" about some stuff, I basically watched the whole time that he coded the computer and I do have a photographic memory" she didn't even look up when the computer was searching for the chemical signature "oh and I also helped write the chemical signature program"

Rick was astonished "so you know all the codes for this computer? You could have gotten in here at any time and screwed up my company?"

Hayley nodded and still never looked at him "Fuck this is taking to long…where could she have taken him?"

"Who?" Mr. Tomlinson was still confused at why they where here, yes he had picked up the phone but she had told him that she needed to pick up some stuff from her old room; he just assumed that she needed money

"Gareth was kidnapped…by mom" she finally looked up at him

Rick shook his head "why would she be here? She left years ago when you where five"

"Duh I know that but she needed something from Gareth and kidnapped him, she's not a good person" she explained

"Try this" he leaned over Hayley and punched in a couple of numbers then stood up "when your mother and I married I gave her a necklace that had a tracer in it, I never wanted anything to happen to her being the richest man in North America, you have one to, in the ring I gave you for graduation, I had it installed when I got it then I gave it to you"

"So you knew where I was the whole time I was gone?" she leaned back looking at the ring

"I knew yes, but it was impossible to keep tracking you because the tracer was so old that it broke a few months ago" He crossed his arms "your mothers was a newer model and it didn't break but she might not have it anymore"

Then a loud beeping was herd and they all turned to the monitor where in large red letters it read 'signature found' then Hayley typed for a few seconds then spoke "there in New York" she almost fainted "back to the beginning"

Elektra held Lily close to her "lets go I'm sure that we can get there by tonight"

Everyone nodded and left the room where Hayley sat in the chair "thanks Rick, you helped me save him"

"Go" he said "Just go"

She nodded then got up and left, and there on the table beside the computer was the school ring with the blue stone in the center then before she left the room she said "I can't forgive you for those years of my live and I'm sorry for what I did but compared to what you did I cant forgive you" then she left

Everyone was already down stares when Hayley walked past then and out the door, it was time to go back to the beginning, where it all started.

**

* * *

Lee: so this story is almost over and I've decided for my Alias fans that I will continue my Alias Fic**

**Elektra fans:** NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

**Lee:** don't worry if I can I will write a sequel to this I will keep up the MusicIsMySoul series

**Fans:** YAY!!!!!!

**Lee:** so how hates Hayley's parents cause I tired to make Rick seem sort nice in this chapter

**Fans:** (raise hands)

**Lee:** so ya'll hate them…cool

**Hayley:** (raises hand)

**Lee:** okay sweet

**Gareth:** so I'm in the next chapter?

**Lee:** I guess so…I mean I could kill you off

**Gareth: **don't you dare!!!

**Lee:** maybe I will muahahahahahahahahahah

**Elektra:** so wait we went all the way from New York to Toronto and now we have to go back?

**Lee:** well see I had the idea of having it in Alaska but then I thought no back to the beginning

**Elektra:** okay?

**Lee:** what I have a great ending!!

**Elektra:** riiiiiiight

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon….of Elektra doesn't pass out from traveling

**Hayley:** now you know how I feel…


	11. they found my weakness

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm back! Hahaha so yeah I decided (with much coaxing from my good friend (I see you there La Phantom! READ THIS!!!) Too keep the MusicIsMySoul series going!! So read on…how many of you hate Hayley's parents (raises hand) haha and I created them!!!

Chapter eleven: They found my weakness

The train ride back to New York was usually quiet with little giggles from Lily and Elektra smiling at her little three year old. Hayley stared out the window thinking of everything over the past months with her and Gareth, most of it was like a dream and now it was a nightmare. Matt had his sunglasses on the whole way there and no one was able to determine if he was asleep or awake. Josh was sitting beside Hayley his eyes full of worry for his best friend. Abby was sitting opposite to Hayley and had almost the same look on her face as Josh did. How could she have trusted Laura? She was barely a stranger to Hayley and she still trusted her. Maybe it was the fact that she wanted a mother so bad that she forced Laura in her trust and she wasn't ready. Her arm was itchy and she wanted to scratch it but she didn't want to move she wanted to stay in her thoughts for longer. "Train 51 is docking in ten minuets please be ready for ticket check" a voice said over the announcement system.

Everyone took out their tickets, except Hayley who was still lost in her thought "hey Hayley get your ticket" Josh nudged her

Hayley snapped out of it "oh sorry umm" she looked around then grabbed her tickets out of her jacket pocket and gave them to Josh "I'm kinda tired so can you give them my ticket"

Josh nodded "I'll wake you when we get to the station"

Hayley nodded and without a word slowly fell into a dreamless slumber. Elektra looked over at Josh "I don't think she's well enough to fight her mother"

"I don't think so either but there's things about Hayley that you don't know" Josh smiled sadly at the sleeping girl

"What do you mean?" the older warrior said

Josh sighed, he would have to tell them sooner or later "when we where kids Hayley was training with a Kimagouri Sensei, she get really good and it but when we started high school she got into a fight with some jock guy and well she hurt him really badly, enough to put the guy in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. She vowed that she wouldn't fight ever again cause she couldn't control her technique and she made me promise never to tell anyone, that's why she moved away from New York"

Everyone was in shock, how could the most outgoing, funny person that they ever met be a uncontrolled fighter, not to mention tough enough to get shot twice, flat line and still be able to go want to fight her mother. Abby ran a hand through her brown hair frustrated with everything that had been going on, no one deserved this. It had only been five minuets since Hayley had fallen asleep but it felt like forever since she wasn't beside Gareth, it was and unsettling rest. Josh shook her five minuets later "Hayley…Hayley come'on get up"

She grumbled a little then slowly opened her green eyes which seemed darker than usual "we there?" she asked sleepily

"Yeah come'on where going to E's house" Josh helped her up being careful of her shoulder

Hayley and Josh stepped out of the train to join the others who where holding there luggage. They all smiled trying silently to reassure Hayley that they would get Gareth back but something was up they all looked like they knew something "Josh told you didn't he?" she raised an eye brow

"How did you know?" Abby asked

"Kimagouri does that to you" she picked up her backpack and walked to the exit while everyone stood in awe, so she was the real deal she was almost as good as Elektra

**Matt, Elektra and Lily's apartment**

Elektra had set Lily down for a nap while Matt stood outside the room, more of a fatherly protection thing he always did. Abby and Josh where helping Hayley get her movement back in her arm by lifting small weights, things where going great with it save for the extreme pain that was shooting through it after ever lift and she hid it very well. "okay" Elektra appeared beside the three with Matt behind her holding his white stick in hand "we should get moving before your mother-" she was cut off

"She's not my mother" Hayley said as she put the weights away

"Sorry then…Laura gets to move again, do you have any idea where she would be?" she asked

Hayley thought for a second "when I looked at the map she was near the Upper East Side but that could be anywhere in a two mile radios"

Elektra nodded "there's enough of us here to find it with that range"

Everyone nodded and got all their uniforms on well Hayley was the only one not ready. Josh walked into the guestroom that she was now sitting on the bed holding her arm looking down at the floor "hey Hayley are you okay?"

She nodded slowly then hesitated to speak "I…I'm scared, what if Gareth is dead"

"Hayley, Gareth is strong…and…he's going to be alive and although I was skeptical at first Gareth…is the right guy for you" Josh ran his hand through her hair holding his hand at the side of her face "Gareth is alive"

Hayley nodded "I hope so, I have to get ready" she lead him out of the room and looked at her bag. It was one outfit she wished she had never wanted to use but she had to save the man she loved. After changing she looked in the mirror, she wore a black pair of karate pants with a white silk sash tided around her waist. A black fitted shirt with a tactical vest with all sorts of cool gadgets sat in the form fitting vest. A black cloth tied around her hair kept her hair out of her face. It was designed in her father's lab and it had been with her all the time but she never told Gareth about it. She didn't want to tell Gareth about her past because she was so shameful of it. After sighing loudly she made her way over to the group that was standing out in the kitchen "okay I'm ready" she pulled out a long silver and black staff from the holder on her back.

**Upper East Side**

Hayley pole vaulted over the gap in the buildings with her staff followed by Josh and Abby who had gone with her to look for Gareth. Hayley stopped and looked around for a bit "I remember this place, but I don't know how"

Josh panted lightly and looked around "you really know this place?"

"Yeah" she looked around "but how?"

Abby spoke up "maybe we should get going, if we find Gareth quicker the better chance he'll be okay"

Hayley nodded and took a step closer to the edge and looked around, then it hit her "I know where they are" she took off without a reaction from the couple

The two took off behind her trying to keep up with her extreme speed. Gareth was close she could feel it "Call Elektra and Matt were going to need them" Hayley yelled behind her shoulder

The three stopped in front of at warehouse which looked like it could fall apart "t-this is it" Hayley shakily said

Josh nodded and looked at the open door at the side, odd wasn't the door usually locked with guards standing beside it in this situation. Hayley stuck her arm out before Josh and Abby started walking "hold on" she looked up at the broken windows "there motion censored"

Abby looked around "how are we going to get into the building now?"

"Watch" Hayley smiled over at the couple pulling a small almost like a lipstick container type thing and twisted the one end "okay lets go I set a time delay on the motion censor with this chaff delay we only have three minuets" she put the tube back in her vest

They all ran for the door kicking it open without breaking a sweat. Hayley ran first pulling out her staff ready to fight when she made it extend. Abby followed behind her then Josh holding his hand guns using his old Hand skills for his fighting. Hayley silently lead the three and turned a corner hitting a man in the face with her staff and knocking him unconscious with the force of the blow. Again the three ran letting Hayley lead them till they came to a large metal door "It's got a keypad" Abby pointed out "we need to code for that"

Hayley nodded "not necessarily, give me two minuets" she pulled out a small back plastic kit from her pocket and wedged off the keypad screen where a bunch of wires hung to.

Josh and Abby stayed close to Hayley while she worked and took down a few guards that ran into them. Hayley stood up and pressed a few numbers and the door slid open "I changed the code"

They nodded and walked into the dimly lit room where only one window and a small metal frame was in the far corner of the dirty room. On the opposite side of the room a body was laying on the floor, arms chained to a large set of handcuffs looking to be customized to fit his wrist and to hold them in place. The body was bloody and battered as though someone had hit it with a bus. Hayley pulled out a flashlight that was in another one of her pockets and shone it on the body, it was Gareth. Hayley felt like she could drop to her knees, which she did after she ran to Gareth's limb, cold body "Gareth" she whispered

Gareth groaned and tensed "no, g-get away" he managed to spit out

"No Gareth it's…it's me" she said with tears in her eyes as she placed her hand on his cut up face

"H-Hayl's?" he asked almost in a whisper his eye lit up from their daze

Hayley slowly pulled his close careful of his injuries "It's okay where getting you out of here"

Gareth body had no energy left what so ever, he had been tortured for weeks and it showed from his bloody body, his blood stained tattered clothes and huge bruised that has formed everywhere "T-they found m-my weakness Hayl's" Gareth said his eye drooping

Hayley pulled him up as she stood Josh helping her carry him as they followed their steps back toward the door. They all stopped after seeing a group of guards standing at the door "take him" Hayley slid out of Gareth's grasp and extended her staff.

She concentrated for a few seconds then charged at the guards swinging her staff behind her ready to strike, and strike she did. After a few seconds only one guard stood and he had run down the hall out of sight probably going to tell Laura what had happened "okay guys go" she signaled them to go

"What about you?" Abby said with concern as she kicked a guard that was groaning and had started to get up

"I need to finish this" she didn't looked back to watch Josh sigh

Josh held Gareth "come back safely"

Hayley didn't react to Josh's comment she was to blind with anger and hatred that she just sped off toward where she knew Laura was hiding. Josh and Abby left without another word, they where just needing to get Gareth somewhere safe.

Hayley ran down the halls which she knew all to well. This was the place where she learned her craft, where she was taught everything she knew about fighting, intelligence and about her life. It was the training facility that her father had taken her to after her mother ran off. He wanted her to stay safe and this was the only way that her father knew how to keep her that way. She was to young to know why she was going to stay in this place for more than five years and no one told her, she figured it out all by her self, they had taught her to well.

_A nine year old Hayley gripped her fathers cold hand as they walked down the bland halls of gray and while tiles. The hum of an air conditioner hung in the air and so did the stench of sweat and discipline. She didn't know what was going on her father had told her that she was going to a special place that would keep her safe and that she didn't have to worry anymore. Worry about what? What was going on? How come this place felt hollow and dead to her? Hayley's head was filled with questions as would any nine year old in this situation. Rick opened a large wooden door, a contrast to the modern room that was inside "were here" he spoke in his normal icy tone_

"_Good, good and this must be my new pupil, am I correct?" a old voice said from behind an old Japanese table_

_This room was so different from the halls, it was warm and the smell of sweet incense was filling the nine year olds nose. The rich red walls were almost the happiest thing in the facility and small candles lit the room. _

_Rick pushed little Hayley forward "teach her everything you know, I don't care how long it takes or how much, just teach her" _

_Hayley looked at Rick and the back at the aged man behind the low table "umm daddy?"_

_Rick gave her that be-quiet look and instantly she did "it takes many years for only a child to learn the things I must teach her and this child has a strong sense about her" the old man said "you child I am you new Sensei, Master Yamato" the old man said again_

_Hayley nodded at the man "listen you old fool are you going to teach her or not?" Rick spoke harshly_

"_Yes I will teach the child and I will call you when she is finished, it will be five years till she is back" Master Yamato looked at the young Hayley "she will learn quickly"_

"_Fine" Rick turned around and walked out of the room without another word, not even a goodbye to his daughter_

"_You will soon find out that you will not need to rely on that man for anything, you are strong" the old man said "now lets get to your first lesson"_

Master Yamato was the only teacher she had ever truly respected; he was the best and had taught her everything she knew and had been almost like a father to her unlike someone. Hayley stood in front of the wooden door she had loved so much. Her hand gripped the worn out door knob and turned it making sure that the squeak that had always been there didn't alert anyone. The door opened slowly and it was like she was nine years old again, the candles, the red walls and the smell, it was all still there like nothing had ever changed, all except for the figure that sat behind the table. Hayley extended her staff and walked into the room "Laura" her voice full of venom

"I figured you would be here" Laura smiled "this place was like your home for the five years you where here"

"How did you know that I trained here?" Hayley took a step forward

Laura smiled "I'm your mother I know everything you did"

Hayley almost winced at her words "you're not my mother, you're a criminal"

"I'm sure you want to end me, end all this but I'm not done with you yet, I have plans for you" Laura stood and walked toward Hayley, who stood her ground ready to strike at anytime "I have an offer for you"

"What of offer?" her defenses went up more, her muscles tensed this was going to end now

**A month later, Hayley and Gareth's old apartment**

It was a party, a big party. They had all gathered in the living room of the loft and were ready for speeches "Well thank you all for coming" Abby smiled

"Who wouldn't want to come" Gareth yelled out from the crowd of people

Abby stood up on a chair where every ones eyes had taken their place on the young girl "I'd like to say marry Christmas to all of you, and a Happy birthday to Hayley" Gareth wrapped his arm around Hayley's waist who was smiling from ear to ear "today we are celebrating everything that is happy and now Josh and I would like to make an announcement, Josh and I are….getting married" everyone cheered loudly and Josh pulled her from the chair into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Gareth kissed Hayley's temple and whispered in her ear "let's get out of here"

She nodded "I have to congratulate Abby first" she whispered in Gareth ear

"We can do that later let's go I hate the crowd thing" he pulled her toward the door picking up his and Hayley's coat before leaving the apartment

A lot had changed in their lives, Gareth had gotten a job at a small school after he finished his online courses in record time for teachers collage and Hayley had been working as a hired producer at Julliard School of Music for some classes that needed a producer. They had moved into their old apartment and everything was fine and dandy and no one knew what happened that night after Hayley had went after Laura and Hayley had never told anyone off it. She came back with cuts all over her and so exhausted she passed out in Josh's arms and slept for a whole day. Gareth had healed quickly as expected and told them of everything of his weakness to a different type of Isotope which reacted to the one that was in his body, the one that they hadn't extracted from him, he put to much of a fight up so that they couldn't get it wouldn't killing him which would erase any information that was in the chemical. Hayley and Gareth walked hand in hand down the cold streets of New York "I love you Hayley"

"I love you too" she smiled at him

Gareth went to say something but Hayley's cell phone went off "sorry hold on" she picked up her phone and slid it open "hello….yeah…yeah, no I can't come in….you can't do that…fine" she pushed her phone closed

"Gotta go to work?" Gareth asked, it had happened a few times with her new job

Hayley nodded "A student needs a few tweaks on her piece and my boss said it can't wait till tomorrow"

Gareth kissed her again "okay I understand"

"I'll be back later, don't wait up" she started to slowly run down the street

Gareth sighed and walked back up to the apartment where half the people had already left the party since that night was almost over. Although he loved that his girlfriend was doing what she loved he hated the times that she would get called in at the worst times cause someone need her for hours of putting the finishing touches on a piece of music it ruined their time together.

Hayley's run slowed to a light walk and then she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one followed her to her destination. She hated keeping secrets from Gareth and the rest of her friends but this was one that would save their life and eventually give them all a normal life, or what people called normal. She walked into a back alley where only the full moon of the cold winter night lit the shadows then she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number "pick me up" was all she said before she closed her phone and slid it into her coat pocket and only a few short minuets later a black escalade pulled up at the opening of the alley and Hayley hesitantly got into the car.

The cream coloured leather on the seats was still cool from when she opened the door, or maybe it was because the coldest woman in the world was sitting beside her, Laura. Hayley looked away from her with hatred in her eyes "So what did you want" again hatred in her voice

Laura smiled with amusement that she could get on her daughters nerves just by being around her "I got a new job for you, a local arms dealer has been selling faulty weapons to my men"

"So you want me to take him out" Hayley rolled her eyes

"No, the dealer has a laptop with all his contacts in it and I want you to steal it" Laura said as the car took off then she passes a envelope to Hayley to snatched it away

"An in and out job?" she opened the envelope and stared at the picture of the man and the blue prints of the building "for once I don't have to kill anyone"

Laura smiled again "unfortunately the building is on lockdown and at top security cause of a break in a few days ago"

"Whatever" she reached in the back and pulled out her stuff for the job and once the car stopped she jumped out thankful to be out of her Laura's presents "once I finish whatever you want with me, everyone if free"

"Just don't go running off or everyone is dead, and Gareth would be the first" she reminded her all knowing of Hayley's weakness to her family and friends

Hayley ran off towards the building that was only a few blocks away, this would be a quick job, that is even with Laura's voice in the back of her head. Her friends were her only weakness and Hayley wouldn't let anything happen to them

**

* * *

Lee: sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for the longest time**

**Fans:** WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG

**Lee:** you have no idea what's been going on, viruses with my computer, personal things, trying to get a job it to much

**Fans:** this is your job, to entertain us!!!!

**Lee:** I can't be here forever but I decided instead of two more chapters I'm going to extend it

**Fans:** YAY!!!!

**Gareth:** I DIDN'T DIE!!!

**Lee:** I couldn't just kill you off

**Chris (from marching band fic):** you did it to me!!!

**Lee:** well it's cause I didn't need you okay!!!

**Chris:** fine (pouts like a little girl)

**Lee:** hahaha Chrisy!!

**Chris:** STOP CALLING ME THAT

**Everyone:** CHRISY, CHRISY, CHRISY!!!

**Chris:** I'm going to kill myself know

**Lee:** (shrugs) don't need you anymore

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon….I hope cause you never know with Lee


	12. A secret told

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note: **so guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I want to it just that a lot of things have been going on at my house, personal stuff, also me trying to find a job so when I turn 17 I can buy my own car (would you like to drive around in a mini-van…I think not) and school is getting a little overwhelming with my new careers teacher…BITCH!!! Lol well anywho I'll try to update faster….also read my new Marching Band Fanfic "To the beat of one drum" it's really good if I say so myself…yeah READ NOW!!!

Chapter twelve: a secret told

**Arms dealer building, New York**

Hayley studied the building, the lock metal doors had keypad for them and there were snipers on the roof, there was no way she could get in and out of the building without getting into a fight. The snipers had night vision goggles that could spot her in a second if she made a sound since she was sitting behind a smoke stack on the roof that was out of sight from the guards. She calmed herself for a fight and used her kimagouri to find out where the men would go when she jumped out.

_The first sniper was surprised when the dark figure jumped out of the shadows and kicked him in the face; the fall of his body made a thud on the ground and alerted the other men. "Red six is down, searching for hostiles" the one man said into the communicator clipped to his shoulder. Hayley still stayed in the shadows and decided that the best way to prevent anyone else from getting hurt was her tranquilizer gun that sat in the hostler on the outside of her thigh. She slowly slid the hammer back and the let it click back in to place letting the guards know where she was. The rounds flew everywhere hitting every one of the men and waiting in the shadows once again Hayley herd them fall to the ground once the round was injected into them. _

"Too easy" she said to her self

Hayley did exactly what had happened and stood in front of the roof door when she had finished every one of them, they would be out for hours giving her enough time to get what she needed and getting out. Everything was dark in the building considering it was on lockdown and after following the map she found the arms dealer's office. The door was keypad locked, just like everything else in the building. She bent down and pried the LCD screen off and switched some of the wires around and suddenly the door slid opened into the office she was looking for. 'Finally an easy job' she thought then only after she took one step into the room a loud siren when off and all the lights in the building turned red "dammit!" her fist hit the wall in anger, which probably split her knuckles. Hayley hurried and grabbed the laptop that was sitting on the desk after checking if it was the right one then slipping it into her bag. There was no where go so she knew what she had to do "this is going to be a long night" she sighed as she saw the wave a guards coming down the hallway.

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment (the next morning)**

Almost instantly that she had spotted Gareth she knew she would have to make it up to him…somehow. She slowly slipped under the sheets of there bed and snuggled up to Gareth's naked torso. Even though her body felt like shit after fighting too many people to count, she always felt better with him beside her. Gareth groaned and rolled to face her, he had be woken when the door opened and closed "long night eh?" he smiled without opening his eyes

"Yeah, the stupid kid couldn't get the vocal right and we had to keep going over and over it" she lied

Gareth kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her "I missed you last night" he smiled again

"Oh really?" she nuzzled her head under his chin

"Oh yeah" the sun started to pull at his eyes

Hayley still had her clothes from last night on even her gloves…before Laura had found her and she still smelled like sweat and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun which wasn't holding very well and some strands of hair had fallen into her face. Gareth kissed her on the lips softly once he opened his eyes "you stink. Go have a shower" he chuckled

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes and after playfully slapping his chest she quickly got up before he could grab her and do something that they shouldn't get into before he had to go to work.

Their apartment was still messy from last night's party and Hayley made it her job for today to go and clean it up, after all she was still a neat freak. Gareth followed her to the washroom after he herd the water turn on and opened the door "oooooh baby" he said in a sing-song voice "do you need some help" he then spoke

Hayley turned around after she almost took off her shirt "nope that's okay I don't need any help" she smiled at him

Gareth slipped in the door and then behind her "oh but I insist" he slowly pulled off her jacket keeping his mouth on her neck

"Gareth really, I had a long night" she tried to kiss him but he alluded her very well and even though she said the words she didn't really believe them

He didn't stop at taking off her coat he then unbuttoned her white blouse and let it drop to the ground. Hayley had totally forgotten about her hand and in second of taking off her gloves Gareth spotted the crimson blood "what happened?" he grabbed her hand

Hayley made up a quick lie and kissed him as if it was no big deal "I punch a wall, I got made at the client and I wouldn't take it out of them so the wall was there" she kept hissing him but he never responded

Gareth pulled her out of the washroom and into the kitchen even though she was basically half naked with her bra on. He sat her down at the kitchen table and pulled out the medical kit from above the sink "that's actually a really bad cut you got it right down to the bone" he pulled out a stitch kit from the white box

She instantly tensed "you're kidding me you're going to stitch my hand up?"

"Why not I know I can do it" he smiled and opened the sterilized needle and threaded the thread through the little hole and tied it then tired a little knot at the end "but it's going to hurt a little"

Hayley nodded "that's okay I'm ready"

Gareth started and watched his girlfriend thoughtfully so he knew when to be really careful. Hayley winced when the needle pierced her skin and she was surprised when she looked at the clock "its 5 am?"

"Yeah I knew you would be home late so I went to be early that's why I got up quickly" he smiled maliciously "among other things"

"Wow" she looked at her hand and Gareth had already finished stitching it and wrapping it.

Gareth kissed her hand softly and held her hand "you need to control your anger little lady" he pulled her back to the washroom "or you could take it out on me"

"I have to tell you something" she stopped him before they got to the door "but I can't tell you here"

"w-what, why can't you" he turned concerned and wondered why they needed to go somewhere

"I just can't, not here just trust me, lets go" she slipped a black t-shirt over he head and grabbed her jacket then put on her shoes

Gareth nodded and got dressed to the followed her out the door and onto the bus which was already outside of their apartment and they sat silently in the crowded bus till they got to the school Gareth worked at "okay" Hayley stopped him when they got to his room "remember when Laura kidnapped you"

"How could I forget" Gareth chuckled trying to lighten the mood

Hayley sighed "well she injected you with something that if I didn't do what she said she would kill you"

Gareth was shocked "so what does this mean"

"I'm working for Laura cause if I didn't you and everyone else, Abby, Josh, Elektra…everyone would be killed" tears formed in her eyes "I lied to you for the last month, I don't work for a producing agency and I didn't punch at wall after getting mad at a client, I being send on missions for Laura and I punched a wall when I was fighting guards"

Gareth still didn't know what to do, how could this happen

**

* * *

Lee: okay so this was a short chapter and well I wasn't very motivated after I saw the number of hits this story is getting**

**Abby:** don't worry you'll get more!

**Gareth:** yeah after this hot steamy chapter then you will get more

**Hayley:** YEAH STEAMY!! I liked it!

**Gareth:** meeee tooo

**Lee:** oh stop it that's just wrong

**Hayley:** you wrote it!!!

**Lee:** oh yeah….woops

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon….if Hayley stops thinking dirty thoughts

**Lee:** hehehehe dirty thoughts…..


	13. Time for a plan

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note:** OMG guys I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in forever!!! its soooooo wrong!!! I've just been busy writing other things that I got caught up in that then I forgot about this one but I'm back and I'm going to finish this one very, very, very soon...maybe! But here is the next chapter and please don't kill me so I'm just going to say check out my other stuff and you'll understand...read now...oh and a thanks to La Phantom for reminding me about the story!!! THANKS!!!! oh yeah

_**MAJOR FLUFF ALERT **_

Chapter thirteen: time for a plan

**Gareth's class room**

Hayley sighed and leaned against the black boarded wall and crossed her arms in front of her trying as hard as she could not to cry that instant, she just didn't know what to do "Gareth" she breathed out

He took that chance to circle his arms around her and let her lay her head on his chest "We'll get through this, just keep working until we figure out a plan to get you out of this" he kissed her forehead

Just then her cell phone went off and she was hesitant to answer it but after a look from Gareth she pushed it to her ear "Hello...yeah...fine...tonight around ten-ish...fine" she pushed the button to end the conversation

"Tonight" he repeated "what do you have to do?"

Hayley closed her eyes and ran her hand through her boyfriends hair "She doesn't give me details till were in person" again she leaned her forehead against his chest and closed her yellow-green eyes "Your class it coming..."

"I'll leave at lunch and we'll figure this out okay?" He let her leave the room after a good-bye kiss and then watched as the kids filled into the class and took their seats before the bell rung loudly into his ears...it was going to be a long day.

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment**

It had been around twelve when Hayley had herd the door open and close from where she was laying onto of her bed staring at the ceiling trying to come up with a plan to get out of that mess. The dark blue sheets she had picked out once they bought the bed gave her the memory of then they had gone to the store to get it.

Gareth was all tied up about getting a good bed for their backs and Hayley wanted one without springs because of what she and Gareth had gone through when they first got the apartment...yet it was fun fighting over that mattress. After about an hour yelling at the old salesmen they found a fairly cheep memory-foam mattress that felt like sleeping on a cloud. They had put it in Hayley's old door-less room and tossed the other mattress from Gareth's room out into the dumpster...he had been so sad to part with it. She chuckled and remembered for the first couple of nights he slept on the floor saying he felt more comfortable...he just wanted his other bed back but after a while she had persuaded him to get back on the bed. It was so much easier back then...

She felt a body next to her and she turned her head to see Gareth's dark eyes looking back at her almost sad that he couldn't protect her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body to his making sure she was as close to him as she could be "I've been thinking" he pause and rubbed the small of her that was exposed with his thumb

"Hold on" Hayley cupped his cheek with her hand and picked up the remote for their stereo system and turning it on loud enough that the neighbors wouldn't hear it but loud enough to keep anyone that was eavesdropping wouldn't hear "Okay" she whispered into his ear

Gareth did the same and whispered into her ear "I was think up a plan about tonight" his hot breath on her ear "I can make you a small charge that you would have to plant on the back of Laura's head...it could kill her"

"As much as I want that" she whispered into his ear "I can't hurt her...I just want her to leave forever"

"Okay then with all the evidence and the connections I have with the cops around here we can arrest her just make sure she picks you up around 5th and 45th street" he nuzzled her face with his kissing around her face

Hayley ran her hand over his chest and stopped "Wait you have connections with the cops?"

Gareth realized what he had just said "well" he sat up "a few nights a week I go out...you know like Matt and I've gotten it in with some of the officers that have taken some of the guys in, they can help"

"Wait you go out?" she asked again as if she couldn't compute what he had just said

"Yeah if you aren't here I go out and if you come home before me I usually find you on the couch or somewhere around the apartment sleeping" he felt her hands on his shoulders squeezing lightly, messaging his tight muscles

Hayley worked on the knots in his back, it was the least she could do after what she was doing "I forgive you for not telling me, I would probably do the same"

He inwardly moaned as her graceful hands danced around his back reliving any tension "I love you" he whispered after he turned off the blaring music

She leaned over his shoulder and kissed his temple "I love me too" she giggled

"What about me" he whined turning to her with a childish sad face, sticking his bottom lip out

Hayley playfully wrapped her arms around his neck yet he didn't move just kept the look on his face "hmm" she slid off the bed and swayed her hips as she walked into the kitchen

"Hey what kind of answer was that?" he asked following her and pulling off his light blue button-up shirt and letting his well defined chest press up against her back putting his hands on the counter on either side of her

"I wasn't one" she giggled as she turned around and ran a hand over his six pack abs and making him back up a little so she could go over to the sink with a glass in hand filling up her class and taking a sip of it

Gareth wouldn't take that from his love so he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her neck. She again just took a sip of her water and acted like nothing was happening then dumped the ice cold water down his back and down his jeans. A yelp escaped him but he quickly recovered and picked up Hayley and carried her to the shower and as he held her close to him he turned on the water to the coldest it would get and pushed her in the way of the spraying water. Oh chores she screamed and clawed her way back to Gareth's semi warm body "DON'T DO THAT" she yelled in a giggle-y tone

"Oh what this" he pushed her back and again she clawed through the frigid water

"Gareth one more time and no more of anything for you" she warned and before she could do anything Gareth turned the water to a nice warm temperature and he stepped into it with Hayley in his arms

"Better?" he asked still wearing his dark jeans

Hayley who was fully clothed and shaking looked up at him "Yeah" then she nestled closer to him her own arms around her to keep some of her previous warmth in...it was going to be a long, long night

**Corner of 5****th**** and 45****th**** street 9:55pm**

Hayley stood cleaned after her and Gareth's shower together and smiled at the thought of it. She looked at her watch again and picked up her cell then dialed the hated number "Hello pick me up at 5th and 45th I'm waiting" and with that she quickly closed her phone and waited again

five minuets later a black escalade pulled up and Hayley climbed into the back where she already knew Laura was sitting with that smirk on her face "Hello Hayley" that venomous voice circled her ears

"Okay I'm here, what do you want?" Hayley asked looking out the darkened window

Laura looked around and then at Hayley, she pause "Something isn't right"

Hayley chuckled "Are you always so paranoid?"

"Driver go" Laura instructed

That's when the plan went wrong the police team wasn't supposed to be there for another minuet and she was driving away from their one chance to get her "Stop, If your going to drive away and not use me then I want to go home" Hayley said bitterly

"Like I would let you out now, you set something up" she looked back at a guy with headphones on that was plugged into what looked like a police radio, the guy nodded slightly then Laura looked back at Hayley "nice try, cops are on their way and you called them didn't you?"

Hayley froze "What! No! Why would I want Gareth to die, I wouldn't do that" she tried to get out of the vehicle "Let me out"

"Now why would I do that your coming with me...someone went back on the deal" Laura grabbed Hayley by the hair and spoke "and now your boyfriend is going to die..."

**

* * *

Lee: **well I'm back and I hope this makes up for my huge absence 

**Hayley: **no it doesn't

**Lee: **aww come on I was going other things

**Gareth: **yeah like getting a boyfriend then breaking up with him

**Lee:** hey that was low Gareth

**Gareth: **yeah and so is your fly

**Lee: **(looks) no its not

**Gareth: **haha oldest trick in the book and you fell for it

**Lee: **I hate you...

**Everyone: **Next chapter coming soon...if Lee doesn't leave again


	14. Getting her back

**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note:** OMG guys I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in forever!!! its soooooo wrong!!! I've just been busy writing other things that I got caught up in that then I forgot about this one but I'm back and I'm going to finish this one very, very, very soon...maybe! But here is the next chapter and please don't kill me so I'm just going to say check out my other stuff and you'll understand...read now...oh and a thanks to La Phantom for reminding me about the story!!! THANKS!!!! oh yeah

Chapter fourteen: Getting her back

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment**

After two days of being gone Gareth had been frantic about finding Hayley. She had never been put this long and his mind raced about what could have happened about her. He had called everyone he knew around their neighbourhood but nothing, no one had seen her since that person had seen them together. Then he decided that he would call them, Elektra and everyone else and just as the dial tone hit his ear his mind raced even more then the voice of someone he knew very well picked up _"Hello"_

"Elektra...hey...umm I really don't know what...Hayley..." Gareth stumbled for his words

"_What happened Gareth?" _

He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke "I need you to get here now" then he hung up fearing he would break

In about seven and a half minuets Elektra, Matt and Lily had been settled into the tense apartment and Gareth had explained everything to them and what he feared could or would happen to Hayley. Lily had fallen asleep on Gareth and Hayley's bed since she loved it so much and the three others were sitting in the living area figuring a plan "Well do you know where she is" Matt asked his brows knitted in concern

Gareth shook his head "I have no idea other than where Laura kept me but I don't think she would be that dumb to take her back there"

"Well we should check it out just in case" Elektra interjected "It wouldn't hurt to look"

"Yeah but what if we don't-" he stopped mid sentence

Gareth's chest burned with such intensity he felt as if it would explode and Elektra quickly picked up on his pain "What is it?"

He didn't talk just clutched his chest shaking in pain and using all his will to keep from screaming out in pain. His body hit the floor, eyes dark with fear and pain as he shook still clutching, still in pain. Elektra and Matt knelled down beside him but they could do nothing. Just as quick as the pain came it left, leaving him feeling drained and almost like death. He was covered in a thin coat of sweat as he sat up still clutching his chest as if he knew where the pain came from. "Gareth are you okay" Elektra asked concerned for him

Gareth breathed heavily before he looked at her "No..." he ran a hand through his hair "Laura has her, That feeling I just got...It happened while I was kidnaped she's trying to kill me... "

Just as Elektra opened her mouth the phone in the kitchen rung and Gareth ran to pick it up "Hello"

Everything in the world stopped as the other voice spoke _"Hello Gareth, I hope you got my message" _Gareth could tell that Laura was smirking on the other end.

"Where is Hayley" He clenched his fist felling his short nails digging into his flesh "Tell me and you won't die"

"_I wouldn't be making threats in your condition. You realize that I have your life in the palm of my hand" _

"What do you want then" He growled out

the line was silent for a while the a few words were spoken _"Factory district, tonight at 11, come alone, if you don't then both she and you will die" _the Laura hung up leaving Gareth just as angry, if not more.

Elektra finally after a few minuets spoke "it was her wasn't it?"

He nodded and placed the phone on the coffee table "She wants me to meet her in the Factory district"

"We'll come too" Matt said looking in Gareth direction

"No, she said I have to go alone" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair

They all sat talking for a while until Lily came out crying "what's wrong baby?" Elektra picked up her daughter

"I had a bad dream" Lily buried her face into Elektra's shoulder "Everyone was gone...even Gareth and Hayley"

Gareth blinked away tears and stood "I have to get ready, you guys should leave"

Matt and Elektra nodded and left the apartment. Standing alone, afraid and angry Gareth quickly gathered up things he would have needed. He had since changed his outfit since he had last fought, now with black pants, a gray sleeveless shirt and metal arm protectors he had shed his old reputation and started a new. He slid his two onyx blades into the holders on his back and a few other gadgets and gizmos in other compartments. Gareth sighed after he realized that he had ruined his last pair of black running shoes and the only ones he had were the brightest white ever. They had brown souls and orange details on the side. The shoes had been given to him by Hayley as a joke since he didn't really like white shoes but as he tied them up he smiled at how they fit so well. 10 pm came so quickly and Gareth locked them apartment and raced up to the roof since someone would have freaked if they had seen what he dressed like. It only took him twenty minuets to get to the factory district and since she hadn't given him a definite location he sat atop of one the working factories hiding behind a thick cloud of smoke that was pouring out of the factory. He decided that if he wanted to look as if he had come unarmed he placed his swords on the edge of the roof so if anything happened they were right there for him to get. _'She has to be okay' _the though as his eyes searched for anyone.

Few workers had just come off of the last shift and Gareth was just waiting for anything the happen. A breath of hot air hit his ears and before he could turn around he felt the cold, clammy feel of metal pushed against his neck. "Glad you could make it" a woman's voice spoke

He knew who is was holding the gun against his neck "I didn't expect you to come and push a gun against my neck, I though you would wait a while" he said sarcastically

"Well then your as dumb as she look I'm not the one holding the gun am I" Laura spat back

Gareth turned around only to feel like the wind was knocked out of him "Hayley?"

She was standing with the gun pushed up against his chest, tears forming in her eyes. She was dressed like she had been before she was kidnaped. Her hair was pulled back, dark long shirt covered by her black leather jacket, blue jeans and her sneakers. She looked like she had been hit a few times and yet she was still holding the gun against his chest shaking. He held his breath fearing he might attack Laura and get them both killed. Looking down at her she looked like a small lost child just hoping for someone to save her, he almost had forgotten that she could take down a small army of men. Gareth bit back the urge to take the girl standing before him and run "I'm here...alone, what do you want" he said never taking his eyes off of Hayley.

"She didn't want anything" Hayley whispered

He looked puzzled for a moment then looked over at Laura who was playing with a small metal box in her hand. An orange glow at the seams made Gareth feel sick to his stomach not knowing what it was or why she had brought it...but he had a bad feeling about it. "Do you know what this is" Laura asked tossing the small box up in the air then catching it again "Some chemicals have opposing chemicals, ones that push each other away and some that attract. Same as that Isotope in your body. This box contains a crystalized form of its opposing chemical"

"Okay end the science lesson" Gareth sneered

"this is the repelling chemical, it could push that Isotope so far that your body would feel like its splitting in two. That is if I open the box, and being this close to it could literally rip out of your body just by shear force" the older woman slowly opened the box a little

Pain shot through Gareth like a thousand knives plunging into his back repeatedly, and as he dropped to the ground in pain Hayley quickly wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she whispered over and over again "I shouldn't have let her do this but if I didn't she wasn't going to let me live" Hayley cried into his chest letting her tears soak into his gray shirt

Laura laughed seeing what reaction she had gotten out of the two then closed the box "looks like this will be the last time you will ever talk to him...daughter"

The last word seemed to burn into Hayley's very soul and without a word she picked up the gun that she had dropped beside Gareth and pointed it right at Laura "shut up" she glared like fire

"You wouldn't shoot your own mother" the other woman half laughed

"You" Hayley spat "are not my mother"

Laura laughed once more "you shoot me" she opened the box and smiled as Gareth yelled in pain "and he dies"

Hayley's and shook. Laura had known that her daughter was not the best shot ever and would be able to dodge it easily. One quick look at Gareth and she charged at Laura using all her pent up anger in every punch she threw. It was as if Laura could see it before it was going to happen and maneuvered around her daughter fist. The older woman spent a hard kick right into Hayley's ribs which sent the younger girl into the ground "looks like you're not as good as you say you are"

It seemed to fuel the younger girl as she quickly spun back into her feet and threw and elbow onto Laura's knee cap and hearing a hard snap in her ear. Laura yelled in pain as she fell back into the hard cement roof. Gareth who had regained himself stood hunched over leaning against the edge. Hayley ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him "She not worthy of death" he panted out

Unbeknownst to the couple Laura had picked up the fallen gun and aimed it right at the two. Hayley who had just then had a vision without hesitation spun around dodging the bullet Laura had just shot, grabbed one of Gareth's swords and tossed it at her with so much force it had gone straight through the old woman's chest, right through her evil heart. Both of them stood not knowing what to do. Laura was a ghost in the world, not having a name or address to keep from getting caught, no one would miss her...not even Hayley. The younger girl slowly walked up to Laura whole was tearing up fearful of her own death. Death that this evil woman had given to others. Hayley slowly and painfully pulled the blade from her enemy on the ground and watched as the crimson stained blade dripped. Laura was dead...gone from their lives. Hayley picked up the small metal box from the ground "We have to hide this" she looked over at Gareth

He straightened and walked over to his love only to pull her into his embrace "we will, we will" as soon as the wind had blown a cloud of smoke onto the couple, they had gone leaving one evil woman dead...and gone forever.

**

* * *

Lee: **okay, okay I know it's a little over due but I have been working on so many stories 

**Hayley: **really...never mind the guitar hero, friends, playing in your band-

**Lee: **Have you seen my unfinished ones: my Inuyasha, Marching band, my new Van Helsing, and not to mention this one

**Josh: **SOMEONE OVER WORKED THEMSELVES!!!

**Lee: **yeah, yeah, yeah I know but soon this one is done and the others will follow

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon...yeah like this one did after a few months

**Lee:** HEY SHUT UP!!!!


	15. where to now?

1**More like a dream….or nightmare**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary: **after Hayley and Gareth leave New York for a better and safer life where will they go? Is Hayley keeping secrets from Gareth and why does Gareth leave sometimes in the night? And could they be falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **after years and year of trying and failing, sadly I do NOT own Elektra, Marvel comics or my sisters CD that is under my bed…shhh don't tell her!

**Author's note:** OMG guys I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in forever!!! its soooooo wrong!!! I've just been busy writing other things that I got caught up in that then I forgot about this one but I'm back and I'm going to finish this one very, very, very soon...maybe! But here is the next chapter and please don't kill me so I'm just going to say check out my other stuff and you'll understand...read now...oh and a thanks to La Phantom for reminding me about the story!!! THANKS!!!! oh yeah

LAST CHAPTER!!!!

Chapter fifteen: where to now?

**Central Park, New York city**

Month's had past since that night with Laura and since then it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off Hayley's shoulders, and it showed. Her work had been going well after she had actually found a job in a recording studio teaching the inner workings and helping produce songs, everything was looking up for her and even Gareth. He had been aloud to teach senior students which was unheard of for a first year teacher and he had been boasting about it for weeks. Abby and Josh's wedding had been fantastic, even for a small wedding everything was intimate; including the speeches where Elektra had basically threaten to kill Josh if he ever hurt Abby...no one doubted Elektra would do it too. Hayley had welcomed her new life until Gareth had proposed an idea the other night, travailing to other places. Although they had travailed quiet a lot they hadn't been able to see the sighs since they had been so wrapped up in hiding from everyone. Gareth and Hayley walked hand in had down the small sidewalk of Central Park, one of her favorite places to spend her time "Do you really think we should leave?" She asked pushing some stray hair behind her ear clutching the strap of her guitar bag

"I think it would be fun and a nice change, I mean a little change would be nice right?" he smiled

she nodded then turned to him "But what about money issues, we really don't have enough to go run around the world"

"We'll do it like last time, you play your guitar for money everywhere we go, and you know me I can get a job anywhere" Gareth wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked on the sunny summer's day

Hayley listened to the voices of other people walking around them, small children, old people playing chess, buskers playing their instruments, it was home and she liked it "Maybe we should wait for a while, I mean I like it here and we just settled back in and you are doing great at your job" she readjusted her guitar bag on her shoulder

He smirked and nodded "It's true I wouldn't be surprised if I got the 'teacher of the year' award soon"

"But what about that gym teacher guy that's been teaching for like...50 years or something" she asked "wouldn't he get the award before retiring"

"Nah that bag of bones just tells kids to run in a circle, that isn't teaching anything" he chuckled

"I hated Gym back in High school" she laughed "I couldn't get up that rope thingy"

"Yeah and now look at you, possibly one of the most dangerous people on the earth" he smiled as they stopped by a small river that flowed through the park

Gareth waited for her to slide her guitar from her shoulder then wrapped his arms around her from behind and settled his chin on her shoulder after giving her a small lingering kiss on the neck "That's all behind us now" she sighed "We can now be normal"

"Normal isn't fun!" he whined like a four year old "I wanna get some bad guys!"

"Heh not till they find us" she kissed his temple "and I hope they don't"

Just as the two had watched the sun set and before they knew it the two had been standing their for hours "Maybe we should get home" Hayley whispered

Gareth had been half asleep when she spoke and he suddenly jerked out of his dream like state "Yeah...sure"

Hayley picked up her guitar bag and slung it around her shoulder and took Gareth's hand in her own. It only took them minuets to get back to their apartment where Gareth fished his keys out of his pocket. Hayley wrapped her arm around our his while they were still in the hallway "Happy Birthday you big lug" she leaned up to capture his lips

"Well how about you give me that birthday present" he smirked snaking his arms around her waist, a little lust in his voice

"Oh I will" she giggled and pushed open the door keeping her lips to his

"SURPRISE!" Just as the door swung open the two were surprised to find that a large group of people had gathered around their living room and jumping out of the darkness

As soon as the couple had realized what was going on they also realized what position they were in. Gareth's hands had raised inside Hayley's shirt and her hand's had been working on his belt buckle. Needless to say they quickly separated, to the point they thought they would get whiplash. The group laughed at how red the couple had been when they were caught but they went on with the party anyways. Everyone had been their, Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh, and even a few teachers Gareth worked with...what a story they would be telling on Monday morning. Gareth looked over at Hayley "Did you know about this?" her reply was a quick shake of her head

Abby was the first to jump out of the crowd and hug Gareth and point to his presents. "OH PRESENTS" he cheered like a young kid in a candy store

Hayley giggled and greeted everyone "when did you plan this?" she asked Abby

"A few weeks ago, sorry we couldn't tell you...Gareth would have probably found out" Abby laughed hugging her friend

"That's true...but a little heads up would have been good" she said raftering to their little scene

Abby and Hayley laughed for a while till Josh gathered everyone into the living area where people took their seats on furniture and Hayley taking her seat on Gareth's lap. "So first of all we would all like to thank Gareth and Hayley for the nightmares I'm going to have for weeks" everyone laughed as Josh went on "But really we would all like to say Happy Birthday man"

"Here, Here" Someone piped up

Just out of the corner of Gareth's eye he could see the flicker of candles and soon a very large cake was placed on the coffee table in front of him. It was decorated with Math equations for science problems, and a huge E MC2 in the middle. Everyone has started singing that lovely song that everyone hears in their life time and while they sung Gareth clapped and kissed the back of Hayley's neck. She laughed and whispered a Happy Birthday to him "Oh the cake has my age on it" he laughed and ran his finger through the numbers smudging them with a few other numbers "Mmm frosting" he licked his frosted finger

Present had been handed out and after a few hours everyone but Gareth's close friends had filed out back to their own houses. Elektra smiled as Gareth played on his new pool table she and Matt had gotten them, although she could have regretted getting it seen as how much trouble it was to get into the apartment...damn them if they ever moved. Matt had been very good and beaten Gareth at every game "I can't believe I lost to a blind man"

"I can't believe it either" Matt chuckled sinking another ball easily

"You have to teach me how to do that" Josh laughed as he racked up the balls for another game

Hayley watched as the boys played their games and the girls sat on the couches chatting over simple things. Abby had fussed with her wedding band like all newly weds and Hayley wondered if that could ever happen to her, would she ever have a normal enough life to get married. Being shaken out of her thoughts she twisted her gaze back her Elektra "So Hayley since Laura's gone, no ones after you...what next, where are you off to now?"

Hayley glance at Gareth who smiled and gave her a wink, that same smile pulled at her lips "I think" she paused "I think we are going to say, be normal"

**

* * *

Lee: **THE END!!! yah I'm glad it's over, and I love the ending 

**Gareth: **Finally I can finish my fanfic New Lives, Same evil

**Lee: **what are you doing promoting on my story?!

**Gareth: **Don't know

**Lee: **well sorry for being so late, I'm sick and I had band practice and a whole bunch of other stuff

**Abby:** suuuuuuuure sick right

**Lee: **I'm serious I can hardly talk

**Abby: **what about now your talking

**Lee: **Abby...this is typing...I am not talking

**Abby: **NOT TALKING? Fine I'm not talking to you

**Lee: **(Sigh) Why do I work with these people?

**Everyone: **Looks like I'm out of a job again...see yah!

**Lee: **thank you all for supporting me and reading!!!!!!


End file.
